Harry Potter og Spådommens Forbannelse
by quizgirl
Summary: NORWEGIAN STORY! Dette er en oversettelse at HPCotP: Voldemort har en ny, 'vannfast' plan for å få tak i Harry på Halloween. Hvordan vil Harry og Hermione takle dette, og hva vil egentlig skje?
1. Hjemme i Privet Drive

HARRY POTTER 

**OG SPÅDOMMENS FORBANNELSE**

_**Jeg startet på denne historien ett sted I August 2004, fordi jeg følte at jeg matte prove selv, og se om jeg kunne gjøre det. (Selv om jeg vet ganske godt hvordan denne historien skal bli, så har du fortsatt en sjanse til å påvirke hvordan denne historien skal bli)**_

_**Den kommer til å bli litt romanse etter hvert, men hvem som skal like hvem har jeg ikke tenkt å avsløre med en gang... (",)**_

_**Dette er min første historie som jeg legger ut på nettet, og jeg har sikkert en million skrivefeil, men vær så snill og ikke drep meg for hver minste feil jeg gjør, da vil jeg ikke bli mye oppmuntret til å forsette. Jeg er ikke en katt.**_

**_Men det er bare å si fra hvis jeg gjør noen store feil, og hvordan du liker historien og plottet eller ikke. Bare ikke vær ondskapsfull! _**

_Husk, karakterene og Harry Potter- verdenen tilhører ikke meg. Ingenting gjør det, kanskje bortsett fra selve plottet, Aidan, Patricia og Ruth-Ann._

_Jeg advarer også om at jeg kommer til å stort sett bruke engelske navn og steder, hvis du lurer på hva som er hva, ta en titt på denne siden under ordliste: __http:www.msjoplin.no/harrypotter/_

NORWEGIAN STORY! Når Harry begynner hans sjette år på Hogwarts, har Voldemort fått mer makt, og det påvirker Harry mer enn han vet. Men, da verden bare ser ut til å bli mørkere, finner Harry håp. Og kjærlighet.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Kap1: HJEMME I PRIVET DRIVE

Regnet flommet ned på vinduet til Privet Drive nummer fire med alle styrker, men den svart- hårete gutten med et lyn-arr la ikke merke til det. Han sov, skrekkelige visjoner surret rundt i hodet hans, og akkurat når et lyn brølte sin vei ned fra himmelen, satt gutten seg plutselig opp, tungpustet, og lys våken. Det var for sent å stoppe skriket som rømte fra leppene hans.

Øyeblikkelig løpte gutten som het Harry Potter opp til døren og plasserte en stol foran, så ingen, som en ondskapsfull onkel, kunne komme inn. Bare et minutt etter hørte Harry den sikre slåingen på døra fra Vernon, som sa at Harry skulle ti stille. Harry hadde gjort den feilen å ikke blokkere døra tidsnok én gang. Han ville ikke gjøre den feilen igjen.

Harry skalv, og gjemte seg selv under teppet igjen, men søvnen ville ikke komme til han selv om han ville.

Dette var, selvfølgelig, ikke helt uvanlig. Hver dag siden Harry hadde kommet tilbake til sitt såkalte hjem, hadde ting vært sånn. Hver natt jagde visjoner og mareritt om Sirius som falt igjennom sløret han.

-

-

Morgenen kom rundt 06.30, og Harry tvang seg selv opp fra senga, hodet hans spant litt, og gikk ustøtt over til hans snø-hvite ugle, som tutet vennlig til han. Etter en halv time flyttet Harry stolen fra døra og tok en kald dusj.

Etter det tok Harry på noen klær, og gikk ned for å ta noe å spise før han gikk ned til der Dudley oppbevarte treningsutstyret sitt. Harry pleide å gjøre det. Han likte å trene, han likte å få energien ut av kroppen, det roet han ned. Det holdt temperamentet hans i sjakk.

-

Dursleyene pleide vanligvis ikke å våkne før et sted rundt ni, og da pleide Harry å gå ut og jogge. Han visste ikke helt sikkert hvorfor han plutselig pleide å gjøre det, men det var den eneste tingen som hjalp Harry fra å bare sitte på senga og sørge over tapet av Gudfaren. Harry hadde faktisk blitt ganske god på å bokse etter en stund, og han la merke til fremgang i løpingen også.

Ganske riktig, fem over ni kom Vernon Dursley ned trappa fulgt av kona hans Petunia og sønnen Dudley Dursley. Harry takket seg selv for å ikke glemme tiden og blitt fanget ned I kjelleren. Men så snart Vernon så Harry ropte han ut:

"KOM HIT GUTT OG FORKLAR DEG SELV!"

Harry mumlet ett stille "Nei takk" før han stormet ut og vekk fra Privet Drive.

-

-

Etter å ha løpt I rundt tre kvarter sukket Harry og satte seg ned på en benk, mens han forsiktig så seg rundt, nesten forberedt på å se en Dementor, Dødseter, eller til og med Voldemort. Men det var ingen å se, bortsett fra en gruppe med ungdommer som som så kjente ut, selv om han ikke kunne plassere dem med en gang. Ett pang av gjenkjennelse skøt gjennom Harry da en av guttene snudde seg og så stygt på Harry. Harry så stygt tilbake.

Tenåringsgutten var en gutt som het Aidan, og jente ved siden av kjente Harry igjen som Patricia.

Aiden og Patricia hadde stoppet i sjokk over å se Harry, og resten av gruppen stoppet også, og så på med interesse. Harry følte sinnet vokse som et elektrisk sjokk og Harry stod raskt opp av benken. Aidan og Patricia tok det som et tegn på redsel, og gliste sykt til hverandre før de sakte nærmet seg Harry, mens de tydeligvis forventet at Harry skulle løpe sin vei.

"Se, hvem vi har her? Det er Potter- gutten!" sa Aidan, og gliste ondskapsfullt mens han nikket til Patricia, som sa:

"Så lenge siden Potter... Synd, jeg har savnet å jage deg rundt i skolegården."

"Hva vil du?" sa Harry igjennom sammenbitte tenner, sinnet ville ikke gi seg. _Kontroll deg selv..._ Harry var godt klar over hvor lett det ville vært å kaste en forbannelse på dem.

Til og med en utilgivelig en. Som Crucio- forbannelsen. Det ville vært så enkelt, og hei, det kunne til og med være verdt det!

Harry tok hånden sin sakte nedover I lommen, og holdt rundt tryllestaven. _Bare gi meg en grunn, og jeg skal sverge på-_

"Hva er ditt problem, Potter?" Skrek Aidan ut. "_Skremmer_ vi deg?"

"Nei." Harry holdt nesten på å le av ironien. _De burde være det._

Aidan og Patricia kom nærmere. Seks meter, fem meter... Harry grep tettere om staven. Hva om han ble utvist?

De stoppet, tre meter fra han. Harry sukket. Han kunne ikke bli redd dem selv om han ville mer.

Når Harry var mindre, før han mottok brevet fra Hogwarts, var det de som var de verste mobberne bortsett fra Dudley og gjengen hans. Men nå hadde Harry vært igjennom så mye verre. Han hadde møtt verdens verste trollmann flere ganger og overlevd, og stått opp mot tilhengerne hans. Harry hadde forsvart seg selv. Han hadde forsvart vennene sine. Og nå måtte han forsvare verden. Ikke noe press. Nei da!

Aidan og Patricia glante mistenksomt på han. Harry viste ingen regn til redsel slik de hadde forventet. På den andre siden så det ut som han hadde kontrollen, selv om han var alene mot seks folk. Det forvirret dem.

Harry lot et smil gli over leppene hans for han sakte men sikkert begynte å ta ut tryllestaven.

Men så, bare et øyeblikk før Harry hadde fått den ut, en høy, feminin kvinne kom ut fra en busk. Harry gjenskjente henne straks som Tonks, selv om hun hadde langt, gyllent hår denne gangen, og grønne øyne som sto i stil til Harry sine. Tonks var en av de nye vennene til Harry også. Harry gliste til Tonks, og sa, "Hei Tonks."

Tonks hilste tilbake med et kort smil, før hun spurte en totalt forbauset Aidan: "Hva er det som foregår her?"

Harry svarte på spørsmålet. "Åh, ingenting, jeg bare lurte på hvordan jeg kunne gjøre så mye skade på disse to," Harry pekte på Aidan og Patricias ansikter, som nettopp hadde vært ertende og som nå hadde gått over til sjokk og forvirring. De hadde ikke forventet dette.

Harry lo av hva de matte tenke. _Hva har skjedd med gutten som en gang ikke hadde noe forsvar og som ville flykte bare ved synet av dem? Vel,_ tenkte Harry bittert, _den gutten forsvant for lenge siden._

"Ro deg ned, ikke gjør noe mot dem, det er større farer du bør se opp for og forberede deg til," sa Tonks, som om muggle- studentene ikke engang var der.

"Du-Vet-Hvem og tilhengerne hans drepte ti personer til I natt. Jeg vet at du har kjempet mot han før Harry, men det er ingen vits i å leke med utvisning slik som dette."

Øynene til Aidan og Patricia var veldig runde.

"Jeg vet," sukket Harry, sinnet startet endelig å gå ut av han. "Men jeg skulle fortsatt likt å fått hevn på dem. Jeg ville fortsatt likt å skade dem så mye at de skulle ønske at de aldri var født...!" På den siste biten nikket Harry med full kraft mot hans tidligere klassekamerater, som bare så på dem, med forvirrete og redde ansikter. Tonks bare så på han. Hun så også redd ut.

"Harry, er dette deg?"

Harry snøftet. "Hvem skulle det ellers være?" Tonks så på han som han burde vite veldig godt hva hun mente. Harry konsentrerte seg om mugglene foran han igjen, og sa ganske enkelt:

"Gå."

Og de gikk faktisk. Tonks forsvant litt etter med et _pop,_ og Harry var alene igjen.

-

Da han startet å gå hjemover tilbake til Privet Drive begynte det å regne.

-

-

Dagene kom og gikk sakte. Hver dag gikk Harry igjennom treningsopplegget; han brydde seg ikke om det regnet. På den andre siden så var det ganske forfriskende.

Hver natt våknet han til ved å høre seg selv skrike etter et mareritt om Sirius, eller av et visjon hvor Voldemort drepte noen. Hver morgen lurte Harry på hvor mye mer han kunne greie å ta. Så ville han minne seg selv om Spådommen, og det faktum at han var den eneste som kunne redde verden. Blås i verden. Hva var den verdt å leve for uansett? Det var ikke akkurat sånn at Harry bare kunne møte Voldemort med en gang. Han ville ikke ha en sjanse mot han. Harry rullet over i senga uten å egentlig bry seg om å stå opp med det første.

Plutselig fløy det noe igjennom vinduet hans og landet på senga. Hedwig. Han satte seg opp og løsnet de to brevene på Hedwigs ben. Det var ett brev fra Hermione, en av hans beste venner, og det var et fra Lupin. Uten å engang åpne brevet fra Lupin skrev Harry et svar.

_Lupin-_

_Jeg har det bra. Dursleyene oppfører seg. Ikke noen problemer. Jeg trenger ingenting. Takk uansett._

_Harry_

I starten pleide Harry å åpne brevene fra Lupin, men de var alltid like.

-

_Harry,_

_Har du det bra? Behandler Dursleyene deg bra? Hvis du trenger noe så bare fortell meg det. Jeg antar at vi kommer for å se deg snart. _

_Remus _

_-_

Harry vendte oppmerksomheten tilbake til brevet fra Hermione, mens han lurte på om han skulle åpne det. Etter å ha stirret på det I ca ti minutter, bestemte Harry seg for å åpne det. Dessuten, hvis han ikke gjorde det, ville Hermione sannsynligvis bli engstelig og fortelle det til noen.

_Kjære Harry,_

_Hvordan har du det? Hvordan er Dursleyene? Jeg håper de er greie mot deg._

_Jeg har vært i Burrowet i et par dager nå, og jeg har noe viktig å fortelle deg når vi møtes._

_Skal du komme til hovedkvarteret? Jeg hørte noe om å plukke deg opp om en uke eller to, når Lupin var på besøk._

_Ron oppfører seg rart. Jeg lurer på hvorfor, han vil ikke fortelle det. Ginny sier hei._

_Har du fått OWL resultatene? Jeg fikk dem i går, og det gikk ganske bra faktisk, bedre enn jeg trodde i alle fall. Hva fikk du?_

_Jeg kommer til å treffe deg snart, kanskje fortere enn du tror. Prøv å ikke bryte noen regler eller komme i trøbbel._

_Hjertelig hilsen_

_Hermione._

_-_

Harry snøftet av den siste setningen. _Prøv å ikke bryte noen regler. Særlig._ Hvorfor skulle alle hele tiden fortelle han hva han skulle gjøre?! Harry skrev et kort svar.

_Hermione,_

_Jeg har det bra. Dursleyene oppfører seg, og det gjør jeg også. Jeg føler egentlig ikke å dra til hovedkvarteret. Si hei til Weasleyene fra meg._

_Jeg har ikke fått OWL resultatene enda. Hva mener du med 'fortere enn du tror'?_

_Harry_

_-_

Ett rop nedenfra gjorde at Harry skyndte seg og festet svarene til Hedwigs fot, og sende henne av gårde. Hun ga han et stygt blikk før hun forsvant ut i mørket. Hun var sannsynligvis fornærmet over måten Harry hadde behandlet henne på.

Noen banket på døra hans. _Hvorfor var Dursleyene oppe så tidlig?_

"Gutt, kom ut og åpne døren nå!" sa Petunia, tydeligvis sint. Harry lurte et øyeblikk på om det var bedre om han bare lot være å åpne døra, men til slutt bestemte han seg for å gjøre som han ble sagt.

Det samme øyeblikket som Harry åpnet døra tok Petunia han i armen og dro han ut i gangen, som gjorde at Harry kom med et overrasket utrop.

"Stille gutt!" snerret Petunia. "I dag skal vi få deg en hårklipp! Jeg kan ikke lenger tolerere at naboene snakke om det!" Harry stirret å på henne, uten å egentlig tro det han hørte.

"Og det er best for deg at du lar det bli som det blir denne gangen!" Advarte Petunia og begynte å dra han ned.

"Vent!" sa Harry og prøvde å komme seg ut av grepet og klarte det. "Jeg må på badet. Vent nede, så kommer jeg ned om et minutt."

Petunia gjorde faktisk som Harry sa, noe som gjorde han enda mer overrasket. Han gikk tilbake til rommet og hentet tryllestaven, skiftet til rene klær og gikk ned, litt usikker på hva han skulle gjøre. Han hadde ikke hatt en hårklipp siden han var... Vel, ti. Og da hadde Petunia klippet han og dagen etter hadde det vært like langt som før. Kanskje det var på tide med en ny klipp. Han ville til og med fått sjansen til å klippe det ordentlig.

-

Fem minutter senere satt bade Petunia og Harry I bilen og kjørte mot sentrum. Når Harry tenkte over det, hadde han faktisk aldri vært i sentrum for å få noe til seg selv. Han kom plutselig på noe annet.

"Petunia? Hvorfor gjør vi dette så tidlig på morgenen, uten Vernon eller Dudley?" Petunia så overrasket opp på Harry som om hun ikke hadde lagt merke til at han satt der.

"Fordi..." sa hun etter en stund. "Jeg ville ikke forstyrre dem. Husk, jeg gjør det _bare_ fordi jeg blir lei av å se det håret ditt.

_Hvordan kunne jeg glemme det? _Tenkte Harry bittert. Petunia skrudde på radioen og Harry hørte slapt med til den, mens han savnet den dagelige treningen.

Hårklippen tok ikke lang tid. Petunia dyttet Harry faktisk inn i salongen og fortalte frisøren som skulle klippe han at hun bare kunne barbere av alt hvis hun måtte. Det hele var over i løpet av tjue minutter, men de hadde ikke klippet det så mye. Harry hadde fortalt frisøren at det han e_gentlig_ ville var å få det ryddigere for en gangs skyld. Damen, som het Ruth-Ann, hadde kuttet det så det faktisk så mye mindre bustete, men Harry kunne fortsatt gjemme arret i luggen. Ruth hadde vært veldig interessert i arret, men Harry, I mangel på gode unnskyldninger, hadde nektet å fortelle hvor han hadde fått det fra.

-

Når han var ferdig så hadde Petunia bare stirret på han I en lang stund, og mumlet noe om for henne selv om hvorfor hun ikke hadde gjort det tidligere. Harry gapte mot henne i forbauselse. Den vellykkete klippen så ut til å inspirere Petunia. Mot slutten av morgenen hadde ikke Harry bare fått seg en ny frisyre. Han hadde også fått seg noen nye klær, i _hans _størrelse, og i farger som fikk fargen i øynene hans til å bli mer intense. Harry likte det, men kunne ikke hjelpe på å lure på hva Dudley og Vernon ville si. Petunia så ut til å tenke det same, hun brukte over en time bare på å kjøpe klær til Dudley.

-

-

På veien hjem virket det ut som om Petunia var fortapt i sine egne tanker, med et merkelig utrykk i fjeset. Harry spurte henne ikke om hvorfor, han tvilte på at det ville være noe godt uansett. Men etter en stund så brøt hun stillheten.

"Hvor er det du får penger til... til –eh- du vet... skole utstyret?" Petunia grøsset, som om bare ordet 'skole utstyr' var en skam.

"Ehm..." begynte Harry; han visste egentlig ikke hva han skulle svare på det spørsmålet. Han hadde lovet seg selv å ikke fortelle noe, men det måtte være veldig åpenbart at han fikk penger fra et sted. Harry gulpet. "Mammaen og pappaen min etterlot meg litt." Petunia nikket skarpt, hun hadde tydeligvis forventet det.

-

De sa ikke noe mer på veien hjem, og når de kom hjem flyktet Harry opp på rommet. På vinduet så han en stor ugle, med _The Daily Prophet_ mellom klørne. Over avisen så Harry et brev fra Minestriet.. OWL resultatene. Harry betalte ugla a så på mens den forsvant opp i himmelen, før han vendte oppmerksomheten tilbake til avisen. Han ville ikke åpne brevet. Harry svelget nesten feil når han så overskriften på avisen:

_TRETTI DØDSETER OG DEMENTOR ANGREP- MINESTRIET MISTER KONTROLLEN _

Det betydde at det måtte være rundt femti bare denne uka. Faen. De gjemte seg tydeligvis ikke mer! Av en eller en annen grunn visste Harry at han burde forventet det. Han hadde drømt om det, tross alt. Han hadde vært Voldemort. Han hadde følt hvordan det var å kaste den dødeligste forbannelsen av dem alle: Avada Kedavra. Han hadde følt det, og han hadde likt det. Men uansett, det var ikke Harry som hadde likt det. Det var Voldemort...

Ikke han... 

Harry satte seg ned på senga, det gode humøret hans helt borte.


	2. Uventet Besøk

Yeeeeey alle sammen! Mitt andre kapittel!

Her er det, jeg skal ikke holde dere igjen... Tok litt lang tid for meg å oppdatere, men norske "fandiktninger" er ikke så ettertraktet for å si det sånn. All ære til Rowling...

Vil forresten advare om at jeg ikke har oversett klassenavnene, som for eksempel Divination, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions og sånne ting. Men dere overlever, gjør dere vel? =]

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Kap 2: **UVENTET BESØK**

Dagene gikk like sakte som de gjorde før, om ikke saktere. Harry mistet tellingen på timer og dager. På en eller en annen måte var det ikke så viktig for han som det hadde vært før. Han ville komme til Hogwarts tidlig nok. Og da ville folk starte å stirre og anklage han for ting igjen.

Vanligvis ville Harry bruke tiden på å lese Defence, men han kunne de fleste av formlene som var der allerede, så han lærte ikke akkurat noe nytt.

Harry sukket. Hedwig hadde vært borte lenge; faktisk så hadde han ikke sett henne siden den dagen Petunia hadde tatt han med til kjøpesenteret. Harry skjente et pang av skyldfølelse. Han hadde vært på et kjøpesenter, og _shoppet_, mens mennesker som var avhengi av han døde.

Harry visste han burde prøve å tømme hjernen hans for tanker før han sovnet, tross alt; det ville ha reddet Sirius. Men Harry følte at han _fortjente_ disse drømmene, siden han ikke kunne redde noen fra de nesten dagelige angrepene.

Bortsett fra drømmene skjedde det ikke mye. Bortsett fra den gangen Dudley sparket han ned trappa når Harry hadde lent over den for å se om kysten var klar.

Harry trente ikke den dagen.

Tankene hans ble forstyrret når noen ringte på dørklokka. Harry skar en grimase. Dudley hadde ertet han hele sommeren om hvor _mange_ venner han hadde sammenlignet med Harry.

Harry var temmelig overrasket når han hørte Vernon rope:

"DET ER INGEN SOM HETER HARRY POTTER I DETTE HUSET!" Harry, fremdeles sjokkert, hoppet ned fra senga og ned trappene akkurat da Vernon smalt døra igjen med et høyt _bang._

"_Hvem var det?!"_ spurte Harry sint. Vernons øyne smalnet.

"Det var bare postbudet. Nå, HOLD HODET DITT UTE AV MINE SAKER!"

"Jeg vil heller gå ut-"

"Å NEI DET GJØR DU IKKE!" Raste Vernon og Harry løp fort ut av veien og opp på rommet, mens han smalt døra igjen og satte stolen foran, i tilfelle Vernon bestemte seg for å sette han i kotteskapet eller noe verre.

Harry satte seg sint ned på senga, og planlagte hva slags forbannelser han ville komme til å bruke så snart han fylte sytten. De Utilgivelige var de første som poppet opp i hodet på han. Det ville vært så _fint_ å bruke noen av dem! Tenkte han bittert.

_Klank._ Ja. Det ville vært fint. _Klank._ Men han ville aldri fått lov til å- _klank- _gjøre det...

Noen flere _klank._

Det var noen som kastet noe på vinduet hans! Fant Harry plutselig ut. Han skyndte seg opp fra senga og hentet tryllestaven, og så ut av vinduet akkurat idet ett annet _klank-_ tydeligvis en stein- traff vinduet. Han følte haken hans falle. Der ute så han tre mennesker han gjenskjente som Tonks, Lupin og Hermione. Hermione!

Harry åpnet fort opp vinduet.

"Skjer'a Harry!" Ropte Tonks opp til han, Hermione bare smilte. Lupin sa ingenting.

"Hei, hva- hva gjør dere her?" Spurte Harry, men lot et smil leke på leppene hans. Han hadde ikke smilt på... Faktisk kunne ikke Harry huske den siste gangen han smilte i det hele tatt.

Vi kom for å se deg, selvfølgelig!" Ropte Hermione tilbake. "Kan du komme ut? Onkelen din ville ikke slippe oss inn!" Harry gliste og gikk bort fra vinduet, satte vekk stolen og gikk nedenunder. Fjernsynet var på. _Bra,_ Harry gikk fort ut. Frisk, men fremdeles fuktig luft slo mot ansiktet hans. Så snart Harry var helt ute, var det noen med masse brunt hår som omfavnet han så hardt at han nesten ikke kunne puste.

"Hermione!" Presset han ut.

"Å unnskyld Harry, jeg-"

"Det går bra, Hermione, virkelig." Forsikret Harry henne. Hermione slapp ut et sukk av lettelse og lot Harry gå og tok et skritt tilbake. Hun så... Annerledes ut, innså Harry. Håret hennes var lenger, men ikke i nærheten av så flokete som før, og det rammet fjeset hennes pent. Skinnene hennes hadde en lett rødme, og fjeset hennes hadde fått noe farge av solen.

"Wow, Hermione! Du ser bra ut!"

Hermione skar en irritert grimase. "Jeg _kan_ se bra ut vet du." Harry fant plutselig ut hva han hadde sagt.

"Beklager!" Stammet han. "Jeg mente det ikke sånn. Du har alltid sett bra ut." Harry var ganske fornøyd med seg selv for hans raske tankegang, som reddet dem ut av en krangel han visste ville komme hvis han ikke hadde sagt noe. Hermione gliste.

"Du ser også bra ut."

"Takk," svarte Harry, men plutselig hørte han Tonks bryte sammen av latter. Det tok en stund før Harry skjønte at hun lo _av_ dem.

"_Hva?"_ Snappet Harry, men Tonks lo bare enda mer. Harry snudde seg mot Lupin, som bare så ut til å være fortapt i sine egne tanker. Sannsynligvis om Sirius. Selvfølgelig, Lupin sørget jo også... Og det var Harrys feil...

"HOLD SKJEFT!" Ropte Harry, og Tonks stoppet, alarmert. "Bare ikke gjør det," tilføyde Harry, han følte seg litt selvbevisst.

For et kort øyeblikk så faktisk Lupin opp på han, men Harry ville ikke møte øynene hans. Han kunne ikke klare skyldfølelsen, han kunne det bare ikke.

"Beklager..." Hvisket Harry og så over på Hermione. Hun hadde tårer i øynene. Hva var det med jenter som var i nærheten av han? De gråt hele tiden! "Ehm," forsatte Harry, "hvor lenge skal dere være her?"

"Vel," sa Tonks forsiktig, "skiftet mitt er snart over, og Lupin skal bort til Hovedkvarteret. Jeg vet ikke helt med Hermione.

"Kan jeg bli? Jeg har ikke særlig lyst til å dra til Burrowet akkurat nå," ba Hermione.

Harry så spørrende på henne. "Jeg tror ikke Dursleyene-"

"Dursleyene vil ikke bli noe problem," avbrøt Lupin, som snakket til Harry for første gang. "Vi skal prate med dem."

De gikk alle foran til døra og ringte på.

"JEG SA-" Brølte Vernon så snart han åpnet døra, men han ble stille når han så at Harry var sammen dem. "_Hva gjør du der gutt?"_

"Harry her," sa Tonks, som nå hadde rosa hår og oransje øyne, "og Hermione," forsatte hun og pekte på Hermione, "skal være her en dag eller to."

Vernons øyne nærmest blåste seg ut av fjeset med sinne. Hermione gulpet nervøst.

"Jeg vil _ikke,_ TOLERERE, _noen KJÆRESTE av det- det utkastet!"_

"Hun er ikke kjæresten min!" Buste Harry ut. "Hun er- hun er noen jeg møtte før et par dager siden. Hun ville vite hvor jeg bodde og jeg fortalte henne det. Ikke vær redd, hun vet at jeg går på St. Brutus." Harry følte seg ganske flink for å ha funnet ut det også. Merlin, kanskje han ikke var så dum allikevel?

Hermione så spørrende på han, men sa ingenting.

"I så fall, hva er det hun gjør med _de?"_ spurte Vernon og pekte på Lupin og Tonks. Harry bannet stille. Så mye for å finne det opp.

"Vi kjenner henne ikke," sa Lupin, som tydeligvis tenkte fort (han var tross alt en Marauder) "vi var bare her for å sjekke innom Harry, men det ser ut som han har det bra. Kom, vi drar," sa Lupin og han og Tonks vinket farvel og gikk. Når de kom rundt hjørnet hørte Harry to små _pop_, som betydde at de hadde appararert.

Hermione så usikkert på Harry, usikker på hva hun skulle gjøre. For å være ærlig visste ikke Harry det heller. Plutselig hørte han noe, eller _noen_, komme ned trappa, og snart sto Dudley foran dem og peste, som om han nettopp hadde løpt en mil. Dudleys øyne ble vide når han så Hermione.

"Hvem er du?" spurte han frekt.

"Hermione Granger. Hyggelig å møte deg." Sa Hermione og skar en grimase. Dudley slappet av litt.

"Er du like rar som_ han?_" spurte Dudley og nikket mot Harry. Harry svarte for henne.

"Nei, det er hun ikke."

Dudley smilte et veldig stygt smil, og spurte noe som overrasket alle, inkludert Vernon:

"Vil du se rommet mitt?" Hermione gapte mot han, men når Harry ga henne et blikk ble hun med Dudley opp trappa. Men da Harry prøvde å følge etter, tok Vernon tak i håndleddet hans og dyttet han hardt mot veggen.

"Du skal _ikke_ være i veien, gutt!"

"Hva?" spurte Harry, overrakset.

"Du hørte meg," avviste Vernon. "Du vil bli her!"

"Men hun er _mitt_ besøk!" Ropte Harry og prøvde å komme ut av Vernons grep. Men Vernon var sterk og holdt han. Hardt. Harrys arm føltes nummen, men han forsatte å kjempe imot.

Plutselig hørte Harry noen skrike ovenpå. Hermione! Harry kjempet imot Vernon med alle kreftene han hadde, og plutselig slapp Vernon taket som han hadde brent seg. Harry kastet ikke bort ett sekund og fløy opp trappa, og fant Dudley lenende over Hermione, som tydeligvis prøvde å komme seg unna.

Harry tok fort tak i tryllestaven og pekte den som et sverd mot Dudley.

"SLIPP HENNE!" ropte han, og Dudley redd gjorde som han ble fortalt. Hermione fortet seg over til Harry, og Dudley skar en sur grimase.

"Du vil betale for dette! Og det vil bli mye verre enn det jeg gjorde mot deg for et par dager siden!" Med det gikk Dudley nedenunder.

"Hva gjorde han mot deg?" spurte Harry Hermione før hun fikk sagt noe.

"Han-... det var ingenting Harry, virkelig-"

"Nei Hermione, _hva_ gjorde han?!" spurte Harry, litt skarpere. Hermione sukket.

"Han ville vite om jeg var singel, og når jeg sa nei så ble han litt sint. Men han gjorde ingenting Harry, jeg lover!"

Harry tenkte et øyeblikk, og så slo det han.

"Er du ikke singel? _Ser_ du noen?" Hermione rynket pannen, hun virket litt fornærmet over spørsmålet.

"Harry, noen ganger er du nesten like ille som Ron. Nesten! Kom, la oss gå til rommet ditt." sa Hermione, og Harry viste henne veien, men han kunne ikke få øynene fra henne. Hvem i_ all verden_ var det hun så?

"Du trenger ikke se så overrasket ut!" sa Hermione fornærmet, og så over skulderen på Harry før hun gikk inn.

Harry låste rommet ved å putte stolen foran igjen, slik han hadde gjort så mange ganger, under håndtaket. Hermione reiste et øyenbryn men sa ingenting.

"Så..." begynte Harry og satte seg ned på senga. Hermione gjorde det samme. "Hvordan har sommeren din vært? Hvordan er Ron?" spurte Harry og så over på Hermione, som så ned mens hun bet leppene sine.

"Å, Harry, jeg vet ikke! Det har vært fryktelig!" For et øyeblikk var Harry sikker på at hun spøkte.

"_Fryktelig?"_ Harry kunne ikke hjelpe med å le. "Jeg er sikker på at det er en over-"

"Det _var _det!" avbrøt Hermione. "Ron har vært så _rar!_ Han følger etter meg _overalt_, jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre!"

Harry stirret.

"Og så spurte han meg om jeg ville gå ut med han!" Ropte hun og kastet hendene opp i frustrasjon. Haken til Harry falt. Han kunne ikke tro det! Hvorfor hadde han ikke merket det? Når han tenkte over det så visste han at han burde sett det komme; Ron hadde en tendens til å rødme og overreagere når Hermione var i nærheten. Men allikevel, de kranglet alltid så mye- så hvordan kunne de like hverandre? Så _Ron_ var den hun datet. Men hvorfor virket hun så frustrert da?

"Så han er den du dater..." mumlet Harry, klarerte det åpenbare. Han følte seg ganske dum, og, et sted nede i magen, følte han seg dårlig. Han ville bli som ett slags tredje hjul. Vennene hans ville bli gift etter hvert, få barn, og glemme han. Men, på den andre siden, så var det ikke så veldig sannsynlig at Harry ville leve og _se_ de dagene. Tanken på det gjorde bare den dårlige følelsen enda mer intens. Hodet hans spant så fort, han registrerte nesten ikke at Hermione snakka.

"Jeg sa at jeg måtte tenke på det."

"Hæ?" sa Harry uten å tenke, og tok hodet så fort opp at han fikk kink i nakken.

Hermione sukket.

"Jeg sa at jeg måtte tenke på det. Jeg løy til fetteren din."

"Å," sa Harry, usikker på hva han følte om det også. "Hva er det du vil? Liker ... eh- du vet- han?

"Jeg vet ikke, Harry! Noen ganger føler jeg at det er noe der, men når jeg tenker på all kranglinga, og sånn så..." Hun stoppet et øyeblikk. "Jeg er ikke sikker på at det vil funke mellom oss." Hermione så plutselig på Harry. "Hva synes du om det?

Harry gispet. Han hadde ikke sett det komme... Hva var det meningen at han skulle si? Så husket han det og stammet frem: "Jeg- jeg tror det kan være en god idé." Stemmen hans knakk litt på slutten. Han klarte ikke å møte øynene hennes, hans egne truet med å flomme over med tårer, noe de sjelden gjorde- Hvorfor måtte de komme nå? Men tanken av å ikke se... de tingene som det var meningen at han skulle se, var uutholdbart. Han ville ikke dø. Ikke i hendene på Voldemort, men vissheten av at verdenen ville leve i redsel.

"Harry, er det noe i veien?" Harry så fort opp. En stor tabbe. Hermiones øyne vidnet i sjokk. Faen ta de tårene, hun måtte ha sett...

"Hva er i veien, Harry? Du kan fortelle det til meg."

"Det er ingenting, Hermione, ingenting. Det er bare hele situasjonen, vet du? Med Voldemort og alt..." Harry pustet ut sakte. Noe av det var i alle fall sant.

Hermione kjøpte den ikke.

"Det er noe i veien Harry. Jeg kan se det i ansiktet ditt.

"Ja, det er det. Men jeg er ikke klar for å prate om det." Stønnet Harry. "Men hei, hvis du vil være sammen med Ron så skal ikke jeg være i veien," han så opp og klarte å gi henne et svakt smil. Hun smilte forsiktig tilbake.

Hermione så virkelig annerledes ut la Harry igjen merke til.

Håret hennes så glatt ut, og reflekterte lyset fra vinduet. Øynene hennes var myke, dype og brune, leppene hennes hintet om forsiktighet og visdom. Hun så så mye annerledes ut enn det hun gjorde bare for en måned siden. Så mye eldre. Og han hadde nesten mistet henne på grunn av hans blindhet...

Han så bort, han skjønte at han måtte ha stirret. Han så på armen hans, den banket vondt, han ville få blåmerker. Han strøk over armen forsiktig, tankene hans svirret, som de hadde gjort så mye de siste ukene. Hermione virket også fortapt i sine egne tanker.

De sa ikke noe på en lang stund, bare nøt hverandres selskap. Hun tok hånden hans, og plasserte den på fanget sitt. Det føltes godt å bli holdt, men rart også, som om det var noe han ikke burde gjøre.

"Så..." sa Harry, han følte det var på tide å bryte stillheten før den ble ubehagelig. "Når skal du tilbake til Burrowet?" Hermione så opp på han, så, etter en stund, sa hun:

"Jeg vet ikke... Jeg vil gjerne bli her litt hvis det er greit for deg."

"Klart det. Det ville jeg likt. Men jeg advarer deg, Dursleyene er ikke akkurat vennlige.

"Jeg har skjønt det," sa Hermione.

* * *

Klokka seks spiste de middag i stua. Noen ganger, når Dursleyene trodde at ikke Hermione la merke til det, så de mistenksomt på henne, noe som gjorde at Hermione satt dypere og dypere i stolen, som om hun ønsket at hun bare kunne forsvinne. Harry kunne ikke klandre henne.

En gang i blant skøyt Dudley et ondt blikk mot Harry, et løfte av ugang, ganske likt som blikket Fred og George hadde noen ganger. Bare føy til litt ondskap.

Vernon gjorde et stort nummer av å fortelle Hermione hvor _snille_ de var som tok Harry inn i huset da foreldrene hadde dødd så _tragisk_ i en bilulykke. Hermione reiste et øyenbryn.

Så ville Vernon fortelle henne hvor _frekk, ubrukelig_ og _voldsom_ Harry var.

"Jaha," sa Hermione mellom sammenbitte tenner, et farlig blikk glimtet bak øynene hennes. Harry syntes nesten hele situasjonen var litt morsom, han kunne ikke hjelpe for å komme med noen lave latterhikst.

"Hva er det som er så morsomt, gutt?" Ville Vernon vite.

"Å, ingenting. Bare tenkte på noe," svarte Harry uskyldig, men høflig. Vernon lagde en lyd som tydet på at han ikke trodde på han.

"Han _er_ en fare vet du," forsatte han til Hermione. "Jeg har hørt han rope i søvne."

Dette fanget både Harrys og Hermiones oppmerksomhet.

"Han pleier å mumle ord som 'Drep han,' 'Avda Kedva,' og 'Cruccio.' Og så ler han. Vekker meg gjør han!"

Harry stivnet. Han visste at Hermione skjønte at Vernon hadde ment 'Avada Kedavra' og 'Crucio,' to av de Utilgivelige Forbannelsene, som endte med død og stor smerte. Harry visste også at Vernon ikke løy. Han hadde selv vært den som kastet Forbannelsene i søvne, når han var og så igjennom Voldemorts øyne.

Hermione så skrått over til hvor der Harry satt. Harry så ned på tallerkenen sin, han turte ikke å se opp.

"Men Dudley her," forsatte Vernon, "gjør aldri noe galt, ikke sant, Duddie?"

"Jepp!" Stemte Dudley ivrig inn, som gjorde at Harry rynket pannen.

"Takk, jeg er ferdig," avbrøt Harry, og reiste seg opp fra stolen. Hermione gjorde det samme, og så gikk både hun og Harry ut for å få litt frisk luft.

* * *

Skyene var tunge med mørke skyer, men det regnet i alle fall ikke, akkurat nå. Harry lurte et øyeblikk på om han burde holde hånda til Hermione eller noe, men bestemte seg for rå ikke gjøre det. Det var ingen poeng i å gjøre ting ukomfortabelt. De var jo bare venner uansett, og Harry ville gjerne forsette å ha det sånn. Hvorfor tenkte han i det hele tatt på det?

Plutselig tok Hermione tak i håndleddet hans, akkurat der Vernon hadde tatt tak i tideligere. Smerte skøyt opp armen til Harry, og Harry vred seg ut av grepet hennes. Hermiones øyne vidnet.

"Harry, hva er i veien?"

Harry likte virkelig ikke at folk spurte han om det.

"Ingenting, jeg bare slo armen min i noe hardt tidligere i dag." Harry grøsset ufrivillig.

"Å," sa Hermione. "Når? Hvordan da?"

"Spiller ingen rolle," sa Harry, med et klart 'slutt på diskusjonen' tone. "Kom igjen, la oss gå."

Og de gikk. Etter en stund tok Hermione hånden til Harry igjen, bare litt mer forsiktig denne gangen.

Harry lukket øynene i irritasjon. Kunne hun ikke ta et hint? Hun holdt hånda hans litt kraftigere. Hun var tydeligvis nervøs over noe.

Harry stoppet. "Hva er det, Hermione?"

"Jeg er bekymret for deg, Harry," sukket Hermione, og så opp i øynene hans som om hun lette etter svar der. "Var det du sa om onkelen din sant?"

"Ikke alt," mumlet Harry, og følte irritasjonen flyte igjennom blodårene hans. "Bare den siste delen. –og _nei,_ jeg har ikke trent Occlumency.

"Men Harry-!"

"Bare la det være, 'mione. Jeg vil ikke prate om det."

"Kanskje du burde!" Insisterte Hermione.

"IKKE nå, greit?!" Harry slapp hånda hennes.

Hermione så såret ut. Harry visste han burde unnskylde. Faen.

"Når jeg er klar er du den første som skal få vite det," sa Harry, og Hermione så ut til å slå seg til ro med det.

* * *

Harry hadde aldri hatt noen for å overnatte. Først så hadde Petunia og Vernon insistert på at Hermione skulle sove på _Dudleys_ rom. Både Harry og Hermione hadde vært så redde ved bare tanken at de hadde nektet. Harry til og med sa at han kunne sove i stua.

Av en eller en annen grunn virket det ut som Dursleyene likte den tanken enda mindre, så Hermione skulle bli hos Harry.

Vernon gjorde det klart at _hvis_ Hermione ble gravid, så skulle Harry flytte rett ut. Harry og Hermione fikk nesten umenneskelig rød farge i fjesene. Harry med sinne, og Hermione sannsynligvis av ydmykhet.

Så snart de kunne rømte de opp trappa-

"Arg! sa Hermione plutselig. "Hvordan kan du _leve_ med dem?! De er forferdelige!"

"Vel, faktisk," sa Harry, "Så er det bedre nå enn det det var før. Helt til jeg startet i andre klasse på Hogwarts så pleide jeg å bo i kotteskapet under trappa."

"_HVA?!_"

"Jepp..." Harry smålo for seg selv. "Dudley pleide å ha dette rommet til alle de ekstra lekene hans."

"Jeg beklager, Harry."

"Hva? Nei! Ikke vær det! Det er ikke noe problem, virkelig." Harry smilte forsikrende mot henne, men alt han ville gjøre var å gå til sengs.

Han hentet noe som Hermione kunne sove på, og da han kom tilbake så han Hermione over OWL brevet, men hun hadde ikke åpnet det. Hun ga Harry brevet og så på mens han åpnet det forsiktig.

**Defence Against The Dark Arts: O**

Teori: 0

Praktisk: 0

**Charms: O**

Teori: 0

Praktisk: E

**Potions: E**

Teori: E

Praktisk: E

**Transfiguration: E**

Teori: A

Praktisk: E

**Herbology: A**

Teori: E

Praktisk: A

**History Of Magic: P**

Teori: P

Praktisk: -

**Astronomi: A**

Teori:

Praktisk: A

**Care Of Magical Creatures: E**

Teori: A

Praktisk: O

**Divination: P**

Teori: P

Praktisk: P

Harry tok brevet ned og ga det til Hermione, som ivrig tok imot. Harry så ned i konvolutten. Det var en annen beskjed der også.

_Hr. H J Potter_

_Vi er glade for å informere deg om at du er blitt akseptert i følgende NEWT klasser:_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Herbology_

_Astronomy_

_Care Of Magical Creatures_

_Hvis du forsatt vurderer en karriere I å bli en Auror, så vil jeg anbefale at du tar følgende klasser:_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_Skriv opp hvilke klasser du vil gå på, og send svar innen 15. August._

_Signert: **Pr. McGonagall**_

Hermione strålte opp på han. "Du klarte det! Du klarte det!" Hun ga han en knusende klem. "Så bra, Harry! Du kan forsatt bli Auror!"

"Ja, hvis jeg lever da!" svarte Harry sarkastisk og angret med det samme.

"Hvorfor ville du si noe sånt? Du tror ikke du kommer til å dø gjør du vel? Selvfølgelig kommer du til å leve! I hvert fall hvis du kan holde deg unna-"

"Jeg verken _kan_ eller _vil_ holde meg unna trøbbel, Hermione!" Glefset Harry. "Og jeg vil ikke prate om det!" Harry snudde ryggen til henne, og stirret sint på døren.

"Harry, er det noe du gjemmer fra meg?" spurte Hermione bakfra. Harry trengte ikke å snu rundt for å vite at øynene hennes var fylt av tårer. Faen ta de tårene...

Han følte hånda hennes på skulderen hans og stivnet. Han tvang skulderen til å slappe av, og snudde seg rundt.

"Hør her, Hermione, det har vært en veldig lang dag, kan vi ikke bare legge oss?" Det var veldig vanskelig å se inn i Hermiones triste øyne uten å se et annet sted.

"Vil du fortelle meg det i morgen?" spurte Hermione. Harry følte at han var presset inn i et hjørne.

"Kanskje Hermione, kanskje."

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Husk å review da, folkens! Det er den lille knappen nederst i venstre hjørne... Det er bra, bare trykk på den, den lokker på deg...! Hehe, =p


	3. De Vil Jakte Deg Ned

Kap3: **DE VIL JAKTE DEG NED**

_Han løp nedover korridoren i the Mystery of Magic. **Hun drepte Sirius! –Jeg skal drepe henne!**_

"_**Hva er den riktige veien ut?"**_

_En dør åpnet. Han løp igjennom, og så den Gyllende Fontenen av en heks, trollmann, kentaur, goblin og hus-alv. Bellatrix!_

"_Elsket du han, lille baby Potter?"_

_Hat! Sinne!_

"_**Crucio!"** ropte Harry._

_Bellatrix skrek, men hun hadde ikke vondt, som hun burde ha hatt…_

"_Du må **mene** det, Potter! Du må virkelig ville skape smerte –nyte det –uvettig sinne gjør meg ikke vondt lenge-!"_

_Smerte i arret…_

"_DU HAR DEN, POTTER, OG DU SKAL GI DEN TIL MEG! **Accio Spådom! ACCIO SPÅDOM**!" Bellatrix igjen… Plutselig-_

_Voldemort! Voldemorts tryllestav pekte på Harry, mens Harrys egen pekte på gulvet… Han kom til å dø… Han visste det…_

"_Jeg har ingenting mer å si til deg, Potter," sa Voldemort stille. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_En strøm av grønt lys, men **noe **blokkerte veien… Statuen…_

_Dumbledore!_

Noen snakket til han langt borte fra, men hvem var det? Stemmen hørtes kjent ut…

_Dumbledore duellerer med Voldemort… Voldemort forsvant… Dumbledore så redd ut… hvorfor det?_

_SMERTE! Smerte så ille at han visste at han holdt på å dø… han var blind… han kunne ikke slippe unna! Han kunne ikke vinne over det… kroppen hans skrek om å få slippe… SMERTE!_

Harry skrek.

Plutselig følte han at han fløt opp mot overflaten fra market. Smerten løsnet sakte taket.

-

Harry våknet pesende, pusten hans kom i skarpe rasp. Han kunne puste igjen! Men han kunne fortsatt ikke se… Brillene… Han tok brillene på, og verden kom inn i skarpere fokus, og avslørte Hermione, som så veldig redd ut.

"Harry?" spurte hun, men Harry hørte noe i gangen… Vernon sannsynligvis… Vernon!

"Faen!" bannet Harry, hoppet ut fra senga, og tok stolen foran døra bare et sekund før Vernon tok den store hånden sin på håndtaket.

Verden begynte å danse foran Harrys øyne, og han merket at han var svimmel, veldig svimmel, mørket truet med å komme over han igjen, og presset over øynene hans så det gjorde vondt…

Harry følte at han falt akkurat idet Hermione løpte over til han og tok et fast grep rundt skuldrene hans. Mørket forsvant sakte, og ble erstattet med en syk følelse i magen. Han burde ikke ha sovnet… Hermione burde ikke ha sett det… Nå kom hun til å bli _så_ bekymret…

"Takk 'Mione, det går bra nå," hvisket Harry, og prøvde å sette seg ned på senga, men Hermione ville ikke løsne grepet på han. Vernon slo fortsatt på døra, og kommanderte Harry til å være stille.

Hermione snudde Harry sakte rundt, slik at de sto mot hverandre, og løsnet grepet litt. Harry åpnet munnen for å protestere, for å si at han hadde det bra, men han kunne ikke finne stemmen så han lukket den igjen.

De var veldig nærme. Harry kunne se hver centimeter av ansiktet hennes, hvert øyelokk, og alle fargene i øynene hennes. De var ikke bare brune; de var også svarte, grønne og blå, oppdaget han.

Hun vettet leppene, og Harry lurte på hvordan det ville være å kysse henne. Men det ville vært galt, han likte henne ikke på den måten. Den måten… Ron gjorde. Magen hans tok en ufrivillig salto av skyldfølelse. Han gikk unna, og Hermione lot han. Pusten hans var fortsatt raspete.

Klokken viste 05.24.

Harry satte seg ned på senga. Hermione nølte, men gjorde det samme.

"Hva drømte du?" spurte Hermione etter en stund. "Var det en annen visjon fra V-Voldemort?"

"Nei, det var mer som et minne fra den natten i Mystery of Magic," Harry grøsset. Hermione gispet, og så plutselig veldig redd ut igjen. Harry kunne ikke skjønne hvorfor-"

"Men- men Harry!" Du var- jeg hørte- jeg – jeg hørte du sa _Crucio!"_

"Eh ja, jeg antar at jeg glemte å fortelle om det…" Harry stønnet, og tok hodet mellom hendene. "Jeg prøvde å bruke den på Bellatrix, etter at hun, du vet, gjorde de greiene mot Sirius… Det virket riktig nok ikke, men…"

Du beroliget ikke Hermione i det hele tatt.

"Du brukte en _utilgivelig?!"_ ropte hun, forferdet.

"Eh, ja, det var det jeg sa, ikke sant?" sa Harry frekt, han var blitt ganske lei av den samtalen.

"Harry! Du kan bli kastet i Azkaban!"

"Du har ikke tenkt til å sladre på meg, vel?" spurte Harry, litt skremt, for hun hadde tross alt gjort det før.

"Selvfølgelig ikke, hvordan kan du tro noe sånt?" spurte Hermione. Hun hørtes litt såret ut.

Harry grøsset. "Jeg gjør ikke det. Det er ikke akkurat noe jeg er stolt av, 'Mione. Jeg visste bare ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre."

"Hva var det de ville ha egentlig? En slags Spådom?" spurte Hermione, og byttet tema.

"Ja…" sa Harry sakte. Han ville ikke at den diskusjonen skulle gå noe lengre heller.

"Hva var det den sa? Jeg hørte at den ble ødelagt eller noe? Fikk du hørt noe?" spurte Hermione igjen.

"Jeg kan ikke snakke om det 'Mione," Harry sukket.

"Hvorfor ikke?"

"Voldemort har prøvd å få hendene sine over den Spådommen i over ett år, egentlig før det også," sa Harry sakte, uten å se på henne. "Hvis han mistenker at du vet den, så ville han ikke hvile før han fant både deg og resten av familien din. De vil jakte deg ned til de finner deg. De vil jakte deg ned og drepe deg, og det er noe jeg ikke kan la skje, uansett hva!"

Hermione stirret på han, med munnen formet i en stor 'o'.

"Jeg går og tar en dusj," sa Harry, og forlot rommet. Hermione virket fortapt i sine egne tanker, og sa ingenting.

-

En dusj var akkurat det Harry trengte. Harry kunne føle pinen fra drømmen ebbe sakte vekk ettersom vannet traff han.

Når han var ferdig kom han på at han hadde glemt T-skjorten inne på rommet. Flau, Harry skjønte at han hadde ikke noe annet valg enn å banke på døra, og spørre Hermione om det gikk greit at han hentet en.

Hermione slapp han inn med et lurt smil, og Harry gikk forbi henne til skapet for å hente T-skjorten.

Plutselig hørte han Hermione gispe i sjokk. Harry spant rundt, og så en veldig forskrekket Hermione.

"_Hvor i all verden fikk du alle de blåmerkene?" _utbrøt hun, og Harry rødmet i sinne og ydmykelse. Han trengte ingen til å synes synd på seg.

"Jeg har det _bra, _takk!" snappet han, "jeg falt bare ned trappa, ikke noe annet!"

Hermione så ikke ut til å tro på han.

"Bare sånn?" spurte hun, skeptisk.

"Eh... Dudley dyttet meg ned faktisk – men det spiller ingen rolle! Det var min feil, virkelig, jeg fulgte ikke med!"

"Jeg kan ikke tro det!" sa Hermione sint og knyttet nevene.

"Vet du hva?" spurte Harry etter en stund, i et forsøk på å roe ned henne, "han har faktisk ikke vært så ille de siste årene, det var mye verre før jeg fant ut at jeg var en trollmann."

Hvis Harry trodde at han ville roe henne ned ved å si _det, _så tok han feil.Faktisk ble Hermione enda mer sjokkert over at Dudley kunne være _verre. _Øynene hennes glitrer farlig.

Harry sukket og fant T-skjorten han opprinnelig hadde kommet inn for og tok den på. Når han snudde seg så var Hermione veldig nærme ham.

Jeg har en idé," begynte Hermione, og et sprøtt smil spredte seg over ansiktet hennes, "hva sier du til å gå ut på en muggle–restaurant i kveld? Jeg tror det ville vært godt for oss begge å komme oss ut herfra, tror du ikke?"

Harry kunne ikke gjøre annet enn å si seg enig.

-

-

Dagen gikk litt fortere enn hva de pleide å gjøre siden Harry kom tilbake fra Hogwarts. Senere på ettermiddagen kom Hedwig og to andre ugler tilbake med bursdagspresangene hans, noe Harry hadde glemt alt om. Om et år kunne han bruke magi utenfor skolen!

Gaven hans fra Ron var en miniatyr–figur av Harry selv faktisk. Harry stirret fascinert på figuren i flere minutter før han åpnet de andre gavene Hedwig hadde tatt med seg.

Fra Weasleyene fikk han _masse_ småkaker. Fra Lupin fikk han en bok som het: _'Avanserte Tryllerformler Og Forhekselser,_' fra Hagrid fikk han en slags amulett og en bursdagskake, og, til både Harrys og Hermiones forbauselse fikk han også en gave fra Tonks, som het: '_Hva Du Må Vite For Å Bli En Auror.'_

Hermione var veldig interessert i bøkene, men det var bare en time til de skulle dra ut (som venner, hadde de begge blitt enige om) så hun måtte gå på badet for å gjøre seg klar. Harry brukte ikke mer enn ti minutter foran speilet på å gjøre seg klar, og brukte resten av tiden på å titte i boken han hadde fått av Tonks.

-

Hermione var ferdig etter førti minutter. Harry kunne fortsatt ikke skjønne hvorfor jenter alltid skulle bruke så lang tid _på badet,_ men hun så fantastisk ut.

Hun hadde på seg et svart skjørt, som rakk henne ned knærne, og en rød V- formet topp. Håret hennes var satt opp i en stor hestehale med et par lokker foran, som rammet inn fjeset hennes. Ansiktet hennes så også litt annerledes ut, på en bra måte, men Harry kunne ikke helt sette fingeren på det. Kunne hun ha tatt på seg sminke?

Harry, som aldri, kanskje bortsett fra på juleballet hadde sett henne kledd i noe sånt, gapte dumt.

"Hva synes du?" spurte Hermione og spant rundt, slik at håret hennes fløy rundt nakken hennes.

"Du ser…" begynte Harry nølende, men han visste ikke helt hva han skulle si. Han ventet et øyeblikk til før han ganske enkelt sa: "utrolig ut."

-

-

De tok den berømte Knight bussen til dit de skulle. Bussen var ganske full faktisk, og Harry la merke til at mange så nysgjerrig på dem. Harry kunne ikke la være å lure på om de så på han eller om de så på Hermione.

-

Det tok ikke engang ti minutter før de var utenfor restauranten de skulle på.

'_Partner For Hånden'_ skiltet lyste med et flott, gult, neonlys, og Hermione og Harry stirret fascinert på det når det skiftet farge fra gult til rødt, og fra rødt til blått.

Hermione tok Harrys hånd og guidet han inn på den første restauranten han noensinne hadde vært på.

"OVERRASKELSE!"

Harry bråstoppet. Der stod Molly og Arthur Weasley, med Ron, Ginny, Fred og George og smilte opp mot han. Ved siden av dem var også Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Kingsley Shacklebolt og Moody.

Over hodene deres var det et stort banner, hvor det stod 'GRATULERER MED DAGEN HARRY!' med store bokstaver.

Hermione klemte Harrys hånd forsiktig og slapp taket, men Harry kunne ikke gjøre annet enn å stirre storøyd og gape mot det han så.

"Hei kamerat!" sa Ron og gliste mens han gikk bortover mot Harry.

"Heh," sa Harry, ute av stand til å få hjernen til å fungere fort nok til å fordøye det han så slik at han kunne si noe mer intelligent. Han hadde aldri feiret bursdagen sin før.

"Godt å se at du ikke har blitt noe smartere over sommer'n!" sa George, og klappet Harry på skulderen.

"Jepp," sa Fred, "vi var redd for at du skulle ende opp som Percy, kamerat!"

"E-heh," sa Harry, og, endelig i stand til å finne noen hjerneceller igjen, la til: "Percy? Tror ikke det."

Fred, George og Ron lo.

"Hei Harry!" sa Ginny, og smilte opp mot han. Ginny hadde også forandret seg over sommeren, la Harry merke til. Hun hadde klippet håret, og også hun hadde på litt sminke, som gjorde øyenvippene hennes lengre og mørkere og leppene rødere.

"Du ser bra ut," sa Harry, som husket feilen han hadde gjort mot Hermione.

"Takk!" sa Ginny, og rødmet litt.

"Så, Harry…" sa Ron, og ga Harry et lite dytt i ryggen. Harry gjorde sitt beste på å late som det ikke gjorde vondt. "Hvordan har sommeren din vært? Vi planla et lite redningsoppdrag igjen om vi ikke hørte fra deg snart!"

"Å," sa Harry, "Dursleyene er greie, jeg har det bra... Det har vært litt bedre siden Hermione kom dit-" Harry stoppet. Ikke fordi Ron hadde sagt noe, men på grunn av hvordan Rons smil hadde forsvunnet fra ansiktet hans, og blitt erstattet av en mørk rød farge.

"Hermione er hos _deg?_" spurte Ron sint, og Harry lurte på hva i all verden det var han hadde sagt som var så galt.

"Ja," sa Harry, "men bare i et par dager. Du er ikke min_ eneste_ bestevenn vet du! Hun har like stor rett til å være der som deg hvis hun vil!"

I øyekroken så Harry Fred, Ginny og George sakte rygge unna.

Ron åpnet munnen for å svare, men Harry ble reddet av miss Weasley som ropte Harry over,

Harry, glad for unnskyldningen, gikk over til henne.

"Harry, kjære, hvordan har du det?" spurte Molly, og ga han en klem.

"SKJER'A Harry!" ropte Tonks og hoppet bak han. Harry skvatt.

"_Fullstendig årvåkenhet!"_ Hørte Harry Moody si fra et sted i rommet.

"Tonks!" Utbrøt Harry, "hva gjorde du det for?"

Tonks bare gliste. "Likte du gaven?"

"Å!" sa Harry, "den var flott. Tusen takk! Men du trengte ikke-"

"Ikke no' problem, Harry! En glede, faktisk!" Tonks viftet han av.

"Hallo Harry," sa en dyp stemme bak han. Harry snudde seg rundt.

"Rektor," nikket Harry høflig, men kunne ikke la være å føle seg utilpass mot han.

"Hvordan har du det?" spurte Dumbledore.

"Ok," svarte Harry stille, han husket altfor godt hva som hadde skjedd sist han så Dumbledore. Dumbledore nikket og gikk videre over til Lupin, sannsynligvis for å spørre om det samme.

-

Etter en stund med snakking og hilsener, samlet alle seg rundt et stort bord. To servitører kom over til dem med en stod plate med frukt, brød og drinker. Hermione satte seg ned ved siden av Harry, og Ron satte seg mellom henne og Molly. Arthur satte seg ned på den andre siden av Harry, mens Ginny satte seg på den motsatte siden av bordet. Hun så litt skuffet ut.

Etter at alle hadde bestilt det de ville ha, så ble lyset dempet og musikk begynte å spille i bakgrunnen.

"Lyst til å danse, Harry?" spurte Hermione, og fikk stygge blikk fra både Ron og Ginny. Harry nølte et øyeblikk.

"Greit," sa han til slutt, "men jeg advarer deg, jeg er _forferdelig_ til å danse!"

Hermione smilte.

"Det går bra, jeg kan guide deg," sa hun og rakte ut hånden, slik at hun og Harry kunne komme seg opp fra bordet.

-

Ute på dansegulvet følte Harry seg ganske ukomfortabel, men Hermione oppførte seg som hun hadde gjort dette tusen ganger, og tok Harrys hender rundt midjen og hennes egne på skuldrene hans. Sakte med sikkert bevegde de beina i takt med musikken. Harry strevde med å holde følge, men etter en stund så klarte han faktisk å få litt tak på det uten å tråkke på tærne hennes, og slappe av.

Det tok ikke lang tid før Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Molly, Ron og Ginny også ble med på dansegulvet.

Hermione sukket og hvilte hodet på Harrys skulder. Harry lukket øynene og pustet inn lukten hennes, håret hennes skilte han litt i nesen. Harry kunne ikke la være å føle seg litt rar med Hermione så tett innpå han. Det var ikke som det han følte hver gang han var i nærheten av Cho, men det var noe annet han ikke helt kunne sette fingeren på.

Han hørte litt på sangen som spilte i bakgrunnen.

_If I see you next to never_

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Så det var slik det var å ha et normalt liv,_ tenkte Harry trist, og presset Hermione litt nærmere av tanken på å miste henne. _Det var slik livet hans ville vært hadde det ikke vært for at han var Harry Potter, Den Forbannete Gutten Som Overlevde. Et liv uten frykt for å miste de menneskene han var glad i, bare fordi han var den han var._ Han kunne ikke klare å miste noen av vennene hans. Han ville dø før dem uten å tenke seg om to ganger.

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laugher, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

Og han kom nok til å dø. Han hadde ingen sjanse mot Voldemort. Voldemort var for sterk, for mektig, og for farlig. De gangene Harry hadde møtt Voldemort hadde han faktisk ikke kjempet så mye, han hadde bare klart å flykte unna eller fått hjelp i siste øyeblikk.

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Han ville vært død nå hadde det ikke vært for Dumbledore.

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_But in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

Det var ironisk hvor_ bra_ den sangen passet til livet hans…

-

Harry ville at øyeblikket skulle vare or evig, men etter to sanger til kom Ron over og spurte Hermione om hun ville danse. Hun nølte, men tok imot tilbudet. Harry ble stående alene igjen på dansegulvet.

Men han trengte ikke å være alene lenge, for Ginny kom bort og spurte om han ville danse med henne. Harry, litt flau fordi det egentlig var gutten som skulle spørre, sa ja.

Ginny smilte bredt opp mot han og de begynte å danse.

Danse med Ginny var veldig forskjellig fra å danse med Hermione. For det første var Hermione høyere, mens Ginny var liten og ganske smalt bygd, med små hender. Lukten hennes minnet Harry litt om jordbær.

Etter en stund gjorde Ginny det samme som Hermione hadde gjort, og hvilte hodet sitt opp mot Harrys brystkasse. Når Harry så opp så han Tonks, som fortsatt danset med Lupin, glise ertende opp mot han og ga han tommelen opp. Harry rødmet, men heldigvis var det ingen som la merke til det siden det var så mørkt.

Etter enda en sang la Harry merke til de velkjente lydende av Hermione og Ron som kranglet. Harry avsluttet dansen med Ginny, som alle de andre parene allerede hadde gjort.

Hermione og Ron ropte noe mot hverandre, begge like røde i ansiktet. Plutselig snudde Hermione rundt og løp mot utgangen. Harry la merke til at hun hadde øynene fulle av tårer… Harry sukket.

"Jeg må nok gå etter henne, Ginny. Jeg beklager…"

"Det går bra. Takk for dansen," sa Ginny, og ga han en liten klem før han fulgte etter Hermione mot utgangen.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Sangen heter 'Right Here Waiting' og er laget av Richard Marx hvis noen lurte. Jeg valgte å ikke oversette sangen av samme grunn til at jeg ikke oversetter navnene; nemlig det at sanger/navn o.l ikke er annerledes på norsk som på engelsk. hostBuggehost p

Tilbakemeldinger (reviews) er dypt verdsatt! Tusen takk til alle som har gjort det hittil!


	4. Natthendelser

**Frasigelse: Ingenting tilhører meg, jeg gjør dette for moro... **

Beklager om det er noen slurvefeil her… skummet bare igjennom før jeg postet det.

* * *

CH4: **NATTHENDELSER **

Harry fant Hermione sittende på et gjerde; '_Partner for Hånden'_ skiltet reflekterte det sinte fjeset hennes. Han holdt igjen et sukk og satte seg ved siden av henne.

"Hva skjedde? Går det bra?"

"Ja," svarte Hermione, men det hørtes ikke sånn ut. "Ron bare oppfører seg som en dust med det at jeg overnatta hos deg."

Harry la forsiktig en arm rundt skuldrene hennes og hun snudde seg rundt og så på han, sinte tårer glitret i øynene hennes.

"Det er ikke akkurat sånn at jeg er _kjæresten _hans, vet du. Og selv om jeg var det, så har han ingen rett til å holde deg bort fra meg! Det er ikke rettferdig!"

Harry market at han også begynte å bli sint på Ron.

"Han har ingen rett til å behandle deg som en eiendel, Hermione," sa han tungt og lukket øynene i irritasjon. Hermione nikket, og en tåre trillet stille nedover skinnet hennes. Harry tok den bort forsiktig med hånden uten å tenke, og hun skalv innvendig.

"Jeg hater dette!" sa hun mykt og lukket øynene.

"Ja," sa Harry, "jeg hater det også. Livet er altfor kort til sånne dumme, uviktige ting som det."

Når han så det åpnet Hermione øynene igjen, og Harry kunne se at øynene hennes brant av noe hun nettopp hadde forstått, akkurat som det gjorde når noen spurte et spesielt vanskelig spørsmål som hun hadde svaret på. Hun lente seg fremover for å gi han en klem og Harry klemte henne tilbake, mens han nøt hvordan det fikk han til å føle.

Etter en liten stund dro hun seg litt tilbake så de var ansikt til ansikt, bare noen få centimeter fra hverandre. Plutselig gjorde Harrys mage et lite, uventet hopp, og hjerteslagene hans gikk minst dobbelt så fort. Han kunne ikke rørt seg selv om han ville det, alt han kunne gjøre var å studere henne; hun var så søt, huden hennes var så myk, og øynene som dype…

Skiltet fikk fjeset hennes til å bli rødt, blått, grønt…

Så, før Harry kunne samle seg, ble luften mellom dem borte. Harry skjønte plutselig at de kysset hverandre, leppene deres presset mot hverandre mykt. _Dette er galskap, dette er galskap… _fortalte hjernen hans han, men den fortalte også: _dette er så riktig, så riktig…_

Harry var totalt forvirret, men han kunne ikke avbryte eller komme seg unna. Det virket som om hjernen hans hadde dratt på ferie eller noe, og hjalp han ikke i det hele tatt.

Det var veldig annerledes fra å kysse Cho. For det første så var det ikke halvparten så vått, og for det andre så følte det absolutt ikke ut som det samme, hva nå enn grunnen til det kunne være. Harry visste det ikke og akkurat da brydde han seg ikke heller.

Hermione åpnet munnen litt og Harry gikk dypere inn i kysset, fortapt i følelsen mens tungene utforskende rørte hverandre litt.

Plutselig hørte Harry en lyd som lignet veldig på en kvist som brakk, og plutselig var hjernen hans på plass igjen. Han avbrøt kysset, og før han visste ordet av det så var det noe som blendet han.

_Knips! Knips! Knips!_

"Hva i - å!" sa Hermione, holdt en hånd foran øynene og gispet.

Foran dem var det minst ti fotografer som holdt kamera i hendene og knipset så fort de kunne.

"Å nei…" mumlet Harry; dette var det siste de trengte! Han stod opp fra gjerdet og stilte seg foran Hermioneså reporterne ikke fikk sett henne tydelig.

"Harry! Hermione! Du går glipp av-" ropte Tonks fra inngangen og stoppet brått. "Hva skjer her?" Øynene hennes utvidet seg da hun så reporterne, men hun reagerte raskt: "LUMOS!"

Stort og flott lys kom ut av tryllestaven hennes, som blendet reporterne slik at de ikke fikk tatt bilder. Men det var noe som ikke stemte... _hvorfor skrek de?_

Harry snudde øynene bort fra Tonks og så bak seg, og hva han så fikk han til å stivne av skrekk.

Hele området var levende med Forbannelser. Røde og grønne føk de over hodene til menneskene som var der; noen folk løp, noen forsvant, og noen falt mot bakken - sannsynligvis døde.

Harry følte at han ble kald; det kunne bare bety en ting, og det var Dødsetere.

Det var ikke snakk om at Tonks kunne ha foresaket dette.

Harry blanket ikke engang før han hoppet på Hermione og presset henne mot bakken, bare et sekund før en grønn drepeforbannelse traff gjerdet de nettopp hadde sittet på.

"STUPEFY!" ropte Harry og skøyt en forbannelse mot hvor han trodde at det grønne lyset hadde kommet fra, men det var altfor mørkt til å kunne se om han hadde truffet blink, og han prøvde ikke å se heller.

Hermione hadde kommet seg opp på knærne og var lette desperate etter tryllestaven sin, men Harry tok tak i hånden hennes og dro henne opp hardt og sammen løp de så fort de kunne mot inngangen '_Partner for Hånden'._

"FÅ TAK I HJELP! ADVAR DE ANDRE!" ropte Tonks så snart de var innenfor rekkevidde, og hoppet til side for en ny forbannelse. Hermione forsatte inn, men Harry stoppet – hånden hans forlot Hermiones – og ropte tilbake:

"IKKE TALE OM AT JEG FORLATER DEG HER! JEG SKAL SLÅSS!" Hvordan kunne han noen gang tilgi seg selv om noe skjedde med Tonks bare fordi han prøvde å redde sitt eget skinn når Dødseterne kanskje ikke engang var i stand til å drepe han? Med mindre Voldemort var der et sted… En må dø for den andre…

Harry startet med å skyte formler tilfeldig. Han tippet at det ikke var så mange uskyldige igjen.

Kingsley, Moody, Lupin og Hr. Weasley kom fort for å hjelpe dem, og gjemte seg bak dørene og forsatte med å kaste formler slik som Harry gjorde.

"_Kom deg INN, Harry!" _hisset Moody og kastet en ny forbannelse.

"NEI!" skrek Harry. _Hvorfor kunne de ikke bare skjønne at han ville hjelpe? _Moody så stygt på han, men det var ikke tid til å krangle.

"OK DA! BRUK GLEMME-FORMELEN, HARRY! DET ER-"

"OBLIVIATE!" skrek Harry, som husket at Lockhart hadde prøvd noe lignende på han og Ron det andre året.

"_-den der ja," _avsluttet Moody, og øynene hans utvidet i lettelse. "Dumbledore!"

Harry spant rundt og kom ansikt til ansikt med Dumbledore, som så akkurat like mektig ut som han hadde gjort i Mystery of Magic. _De var reddet!_

Men så, akkurat da kom de tre drepeforbannelser mot dem. De var ikke tid til å tenke; alle sammen kastet seg ned mot bakken, men det var en som ikke var rask nok…

To av de tre forbannelsene traff Kingsley i brystkassa, som hadde stått bak Moody og så ikke forbannelsene i tide.

"NEI!" brølte Harry, men det var for sent. Kingsley Shacklebolts døde kropp traff gulvet med et mykt _dunk._

_Nei… ikke enda en! _Tenkte Harry desperat og snudde seg vekk hvor han ikke kunne se Kingsleys overraskede øyne stirre opp på han.

Døden forfulgte han overalt…

Dumbledore kastet ikke et ekstra blikk mot Kingsley eller noen annen. Han beveget bare staven i en komplisert rekkefølge og noe stort og blått dekket dem som et skjell. Skjellet vokste seg større og større til det traff gjerdet – det var som om tid og lyder ble holdt igjen på utsiden – og så, plutselig, eksploderte helle tingen utover med et kraftig _pang. _

Tre Dødsetere forsvant med flere poppelyder, som etterlot kun noen få fryst, døde eller skadet kropper igjen.

Harry kom seg opp på beina. Kroppen hans skalv ukontrollert og han følte seg svimmel.

"Harry?" spurte Dumbledore og så ned på han. "Går det bra med deg?"

"Hm? Å, ja Rektor, jeg hard et bra... j-jeg tror at j-jeg går inn lit teller noe… ja, det kan jeg jo gjøre…" stammet Harry, uten å egentlig være helt klar over hva han sa.

"Ja, gjør det. Ser deg snart," sa Dumbledore stille, øynene hans manglet den vanlige glitringen, og snudde seg mot Tonks, som gråt som en foss.

"Han var treneren min! Han hjalp meg- jeg ville ikke vært en Auror hvis det ikke hadde vært for han! Å, Dumbledore, hvorfor måtte han dø? Han var som en far for meg! HVORFOR MÅTTE HAN DØ?"

Harry snudde seg vekk fra scenen og gikk unn, uten å egentlig se hvor han gikk.

Han gikk nesten rett inn i Hermione, Ron og Ginny.

"Harry!" ropte Hermione og kastet seg over nakken hans og klemte han så hardt at han ikke fikk puste.

"Han er død! _Kingsley er død!"_ mumlet Harry; han var ikke spesielt ivrig etter å prate om det, men han visste at han ikke kunne gjemme noe slikt for dem.

"Hva?" gispet Ginny; hånden over munnen i sjokk. Ron bare stirret dumt, og Hermione startet å gråte igjen på Harrys skulder.

"Å Harry, jeg er så lei for det," sa Hermione mellom hikstene sine, "jeg burde ikke h-ha gått inn, jeg trodde du var rett bak meg, herregud, hvis jeg bare visste ville jeg jo _så klart-"_

"Da kunne du også blitt drept og jeg ville ikke kunnet takle det," avbrøt Harry og forsatte: "Ikke hvis noen av dere…"

Han trengte ikke si mer.

"Jeg vet ikke hva jeg ville gjort uten deg!" sa Hermione grøtete.

"Nei kamerat, hvis du døde-" startet Ron, men stoppet brått. Harry hadde nettopp revet seg ut av grepet til Hermione, og hadde et blikk som var blandet av sinne, tristhet og noe annet, som gjorde øynene hans mye mørkere enn de vanlige smaragdgrønne han pleide å ha.

"Så _hva?" _sa han bitter, "når jeg dør-"

"_Hvis," _rettet Hermione og prøvde å tørke noen av tårene hennes med hånda.

"Nei, _når _jeg dør," sa Harry og ga Hermione et advarende blikk, "så må dere foresette uten meg. Dere må ta vare på hverandre, og hva dere enn gjør, ikke gi opp! _Forstår dere det? Aldri – gi – opp! _Bruk det livet dere har og-" Harry oppdaget plutselig at han hadde sagt altfor mye, og han hadde også, hvis ikke det var nok, skreket den siste biten. Han følte at ansiktet hans ble rødt og det begynte å prikke bak øynene.

"Jeg må gå…" presset han ut og gikk så fort han kunne bort fra de lamslåtte fjesene, som stirret på han med åpne munner og store øyne.

Harry visste ikke helt hvor han skulle gå, men til slutt fant han tilflukt på guttetoalettet og låste seg inn der. Der var det i alle fall ingen som ville stille spørsmål. Der kunne han i alle fall være alene og samle seg...

Harry salt ned på toalettsetet og rubbet panna mellom hendene. Arret hans prikket smertefullt, og Harry visste at Voldemort var både glad og skuffet på en gang. Harry var ikke overrasket, tross alt; Voldemort hadde en mindre Auror å bekymre seg over, men han hadde ikke fått kloa i Harry for det.

"Å, kan det ikke bare _slutte?"_ ropte Harry ut i luften.

Han prøvde veldig hardt å ikke tenke for mye på hva som nettopp hadde skjedd, men tankene hans vandret konstant tilbake til Kingsley og hans døde kropp, og alle andre som Harry hadde sett dø. Han kunne ha stoppet dem alle sammen... Hvorfor lot han Wormtail gå den natten for to år siden? Hvis han ikke hadde gjort det, hvis han ikke hadde vært så _feig, _så ville Wormtail aldri ha hatt sjansen til å komme tilbake til sin leder og Voldemort ville ikke kommet tilbake før etter en lang, lang tid… den tiden kunne vært akkurat det Harry trengte til å lære mer magi, og ville hatt en mye bedre sjanse mot Voldemort…

Harry stønnet sint og kunne så godt som føle en sint, rød ball forme seg i magen hans. Ja, han burde og kunne reddet dem, men han hadde feilet. Han hadde feilet i så mange ting at han ikke kunne telle dem lenger, og enda hadde han den største feilen igjen å gjøre. Den magiske verdenen var fortapt! Så fortapt! Han kom til å dø, uansett hva han gjorde, uansett hvor mye han lærte. Hvorfor skulle han i det hele tatt prøve? Hvorfor skulle han torturere seg selv med det? Han var bare seksten for Merlins skyld, ikke engang lovlig voksen! Bare en ungdom.

Ja, Voldemort hadde dummet seg ut når Harry var baby, men Voldemort kom nok ikke til å gjøre den samme feilen igjen.

Harry så ned på tryllestaven sin; den var forsatt varm fra kampen. Kunne han i det hele tatt kaste en drepeforbannelse? Kunne han... kaste den på seg selv?

Han ventet på den skrekkfølelsen han hadde ventet at slike tanker ville bringe, men ingen slik følelse kom til han – i stedet var han merkelig rolig. _Hvorfor? Det var da ikke helt normalt?_ Plutselig hørte Harry Dumbledores stemme nede i gangen. "Hvor er Harry? Jeg må prate med han med en gang!"

Harry gapte av Dumbledores forhastede stemme. Han hadde aldri hørt Dumbledore slik før, ikke engang til Voldemort. Hadde noen andre dødd? På vakt åpnet Harry døren og gikk ut i gangen.

"Her er jeg," sa han og Dumbledore så umiddelbart lettet ut.

"Hva skjer?" spurte Harry, mer bekymret enn noen gang.

"Harry," sa Dumbledore og tok tak i skulderen hans. Harry svelget hardt og prøvde å ignorere følelsen av hat som uten tvil kom fra Voldemort. "Jeg vet at dette er hardt," fortsatte Dumbledore og det tok en stund før Harry skjønte at gamlingen pratet om Kingsley og ikke det hatet han følte, "og at det er hardt å være tålmodig og ikke klandre deg selv, men du må love meg at du aldri, noen gang, prøver å gjøre noe på egen hånd. Ikke uten å fortelle andre hvor du går og hva du skal gjøre." Dumbledore stoppet litt og stirret intenst på Harry, "og du må også love at du skal stoppe å klandre deg selv for ting som skjer som du ikke har noe kontroll over. Det er _ikke _din feil at Cedric, Sirius, og Kingsley for den sags skyld, døde. Ja-" sa Dumbledore når Harry åpnet munnen for å protestere, "-det kunne vært unngått, men mennesker dør i krig. Du ville ikke at de skulle dø – du ville ikke ha latt dem heller om du kunne – så _stopp å klandre deg selv! _Hvis du vil klandre noen så kan du klandre Voldemort eller til og med meg selv." Dumbledore stoppet litt igjen og fikk et trist uttrykk i øynene, "trod et eller ei, jeg har gått igjennom de same tingene selv."

"Hva skjedde?" spurte Harry før han fikk stoppet seg selv, nysgjerrigheten reagerte først. Han hadde aldri hørt Dumbledore snakke slik før.

"Bare gjør det jeg fortalte deg, Harry. Liver er for kort til å bruke det til å drukne i skyldfølelse."

Harry rynket pannen; selvfølgelig visste han at livet var kort! Han hadde brukt nøyaktig de samme ordene tidligere, før han og Hermione… _å Gud… _

Dumbledore så på Harry over halvmånebrillene sine, nikket, og lot Harry være igjen Ganske så forvirret.

_For en bursdag,_ tenkte Harry for seg selv med et sukk, da han la seg ned for å sove i sengen sin tilbake i Privet Drive. Han hadde forventet å sovne med en gang siden det hadde skjedd så mye og han var så trøtt, men av en eller annen grunn ruste fortsatt adrenalinet i årene hans, som gjorde at hjertet banket mye fortere enn det gjorde i vanlig sovemodus.

Harry hadde vært på sitt første bursdagsselskap noen gang, han og Hermione hadde kysset –å, hvordan kunne han noen gang komme ansikt til ansikt med henne nå? – reporterne, kampen, Kingsley som døde, rådet fra Dumbledore… portkeyen hjem, skremme Dursleyene ut av sitt gode skinn…

Harry klukklo litt av det minnet, men latteren døde raskt.

Han snudde seg rundt i sengen og så på den tomme sengen ved siden av han, hvor Hermione hadde sovet. Rommet føltes så tomt uten henne... men, ha henne der med han nå ville vært rart.

Hermione hadde ikke kommet tilbake med, fordi hun følte at hun burde bruke litt mer tid sammen med familien når hun kunne. Harry klandret henne ikke, men han tvilte på at det var den eneste grunnen.

Harry visste at han burde si unnskyld for det som skjedde og han var usikker på hvordan Hermione ville reagere på det... ville det såre henne? Og hva med Ron? Merlin; Ron var den som likte Hermione, ikke han! Ikke sant?

Alle sammen hadde brukt resten av kvelden til å sørge. Harry kunne ikke få Tonks hysteriske gråt ut av hodet… hun sa at Kingsley hadde vært som en far for henne… og nå var han også borte.

Harry snudde seg igjen og endelig begynte søvnen å komme til han. Men Harry ville ikke våkne opp til mareritt, han var utrolig lei av dem.

Desperat prøvde han å klarne tankene og bare forestille seg en svart vegg… Hedwig tutet mykt i bakgrunnen...

Harry våknet etter (nesten) en drømløs natt da en ugle fra _The Daily Prophet _kom flygende inn. Harry tok på brillene, betalte uglen og gispet.

Han og Hermione var på forsiden; han på toppen av henne mens hand fyrte av en Stupefy forbannelse et sted i mørket.

_GUTTEN-SOM-OVERLEVDE I KAMP MOT DØDSETERE FOR Å BESKYTTE KJÆRESTEN, side 2-4,_

Forbokstavene og bildet tok nesten all plassen, men i hjørnet av side, nesten ikke synlig, så Harry det han var på utskikk etter.

_EN AUROR DREPT, side 7,_

Harry fortet seg å åpne på den riktige siden.

_KINGLEY SHACKLEBOLT DREPT_

_I går natt, ble Gutten-Som-Overlevde, Albus Dumbledore og flere andre folk ble angrepet av minst seks Dødsetere. Noen av våre reportere var der allerede, ettersom noen hadde tipset dem om at de hadde sett Harry Potter og kjæresten hans Hermione Granner på Knight bussen tideligere på kvelden. Mens mesteparten av våre reportere ble overasket over angrepet og flyktet, var det en som ble igjen gjemt og så hva som skjedde. "De sloss bra, men Kingsley Shacklebolt var uheldig," sier Adam Sanders til The Daily Prophet. _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt, en trofast og respektert Auror fra Ministry of Magic de siste førti årene; døde da to Drepe-forbannelser traff han. "Sekundet etterpå gjorde Dumbledore noe fantastisk med tryllestaven sin og lagde et slagskjold som eksploderte, og fire av de seks Dødseterne rømte. De to som ble igjen er blitt håndtert," forklarer Arthur Weasley, en av de som kjempet mot Dødseterne og er også ansatt i Ministry of Magic._

_Nymphadora Tonks, Remus John Lupin, og Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody var også med å kjempe mot Du-Vet-Hvems støttespillere, og klarte å komme fra det hele i livet og uten alvorlige skader._

Harry sukket tungt og bladde over til side to, hvor to store bilder, hvor det ene var av han og Hermione som holdt hender mens de satt veldig nærme hverandre, og det andre var det same som forsiden. Harry så på det i omtrent to sekunder før han kastet avisen til side; han ville ikke lese det. Ting var blitt altfor komplisert.

Harry brukte de neste to timene på å lese i en av bøkene han hadde fått, men etter det begynte han å lure på hvorfor han ikke hadde fått en ugle om at han ikke fikk lov til å bruke magi som han hadde gjort natten før. Betydde det at han hadde lov til å bruke det, eller var det bare fordi det var i en livstruende situasjon? Han var ikke sikker, men han var ikke særlig ivrig på å utfordre lykken mer enn han allerede hadde gjort, uansett hvor lyst han hadde til å bruke noen av de nye forbannelsene som stod i bøkene.

Etter å ha ligget i sengen en stund uten å gjøre noe spesielt unntatt å tenkte på nåtiden, fortiden og fremtiden, kledde han på seg og gikk ned. Dursleyene satt allerede rundt frokost bordet; Vernon leste avisen, Dudley prøvde å putte så mye han kunne i munnen på en gang og Petunia småsippet på kaffen. Ingen av dem brydde seg med å se opp når Harry kom inn i rommet, men Harry ignorerte dem og satte seg ned, mens han fortet seg å finne nye å spise.

Harry spiste maten så fort han kunne, for han ville ikke være der lengre enn nødvendig. Han kunne nesten ta igjen Dudley.

Harry så opp på Vernon forsiktig; han hadde forventet han onkelen skulle finne på noe å kjefte på han for, da Harry kom "ut av tynne luften" men ingen av dem sa et ord. Takknemlig vasket Harry av tallerkenen og gikk ned i kjelleren, hvor han begynte å slå til boksebagen hardere enn noen gang.

Etter ytterligere to timer så ble Harry overrasket av en lyd – som hørtes mistenkelig mye ut som et skrik fra Petunia - ovenpå. Han fortet seg å ta av hanskene og gikk opp trappen, hvor han så noen ekstremt redde Dursleyer og en vennligsinnet Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore!" ropte Harry og lukket kjellerdøren; som Vernon la merke til og ga han et stygt blikk, noe som Dudley også gjorde.

"Vi har noe viktig å diskutere," kunngjorde Dumbledore, og det ble dødelig stille i rommet.

* * *

**Viktig:** Ingen tilbakemeldinger betyr ingen forsettelse. Vær snill og si hva du synes. 


	5. Gaven fra Sirius

**Husk: **All ære til Rowling! Jeg eier ingenting av Harry Potters verden. Beklager på forhånd om det er noen slurvefeil her.

-

Kap5: **GAVEN FRA SIRIUS**

"Er det noe galt?" spurte Harry. Han kunne ikke hjelpe for å forberede seg for det verste. _Hadde det vært et annet angrep? Hadde noen andre dødd? Hva var det som hadde skjedd? _Han kastet et fort blikk mot Dursleyene og så at de så nervøst mellom han og Dumbledore.

"La meg forklare først Harry," sa Dumbledore, mens han gikk inn i stua og tryllet fram en stol fra løse luften. Harry ignorerte Petunias og Dudleys forskrekkede utrop og satt seg ned på sofaen.

"Hva jeg har kommet for å diskutere," sa Dumbledore, og så på Harry over halvmåne brillene sine. "Er testamentet til Sirius."

Effekten over Harry var øyeblikkelig; så snart han hørte Dumbledores ord ble magen hans til is og han begynte å skjelve. Han ville ikke tenke over Sirius! Hvorfor kunne alle sammen bare la han være i fred og la han ta hånd om det selv? Han ville ha noe fra Sirius! Han var grunnen til at Sirius var død!

"Sirius har gitt deg ganske mye, Harry," forsatte Dumbledore. "Halvparten av pengene i hvelvet hans er dine og er allerede blitt overført til ditt eget hvelv. Hr. Weasley og Fr. Granger har fått to tusen galleoner hver og Remus har fått resten. Men det er mer—" Dumbledores øyne funklet når han sa dette "—han har også gitt Grimmauld huset til deg og noe som du kan se utenfor.

Harry så opp av det, nysgjerrig mot sin vilje. Hva annet kunne det være?

"Men før du går og ser, så er det noe annet du må få vite."

Harry fortrengte et snøft.

Dumbledore sukket lavt akkurat som han visste hva Harry tenkte (noe som ikke var usannsynlig) og plutselig hørtes han mye mer alvorlig ut.

"Harry, dette er det veldig få som vet. Sist natt, rett etter at Kingsley døde, så ble Fudge sparket. Han har allerede blitt erstattet med Fru Bones. Nå er det ikke sikkert at hun kommer til å beholde jobben – det kommer an på valget i september – men for nå er hun den eneste som kan ta over.

"Så snart jeg hørte om dette hadde vi en prat sammen. Vi ble til slutt enige om å gjøre et unntak av reglene og tillate deg å øve magi resten av ferien som en voksen. Du må være i stand til å ta vare på og beskytte deg selv disse tider."

Harry måtte stoppe seg selv i å hoppe ut av sofaen og gi den gamle trollmannen en klem. Han kunne ikke tro det han hørte! Hodet hans begynte øyeblikkelig å surre med alt det han kunne gjøre, men Dumbledore var ikke ferdig.

"Du må huske at dette er et stort ansvar. Du vil bli sett på som en lovlig voksen og du må ikke misbruke dette på noen måte. Konsekvensene vil bli store."

"Betyr det at jeg kan melde meg inn i Orderen?" spurte Harry ivrig. Han satt helt på kanten av sofaen nå.

"Dessverre – nei," sa Dumbledore med et lite smil. "Det kan du ikke. Du har nok å tenkte på for øyeblikket."

Harry nikket, bare litt skuffet. Han tittet fort over på Dursleyene igjen, som nå stod sammenklemt inne i et hjørne, stive av skrekk. Harry smilte. _Å ja, dette vil bli moro… _

Harry kom plutselig til å tenke på noe annet. "Herr Dumbledore? Er det noen mulighet for at jeg kan få noen øvelsestimer? Jeg har lest om en god del formler som jeg har lyst til å prøve ut, men jeg trenger noen som kan trene meg."

Dumbledore tenkte over saken en stund. "Det kan nok bli arrangert. Hvis du ønsker så kan jeg trene deg personlig tre ganger i uka."

Harrys mage gjorde en salto i spenning. "Supert! Når kan vi starte?"

Dumbledore klukklo av hvor ivrig Harry var. "Jeg har litt tid i morgen. Men jeg vil foreslå at vi gjør det i det nye huset ditt."

"Ok…" sa Harry sakte. Han hadde egentlig ikke mye lyst til å gå tilbake til det stedet, men hvis det var den eneste måten han kunne få trent så hadde han ikke mye valg.

"Du vil ha masse tid til å studere der," sa Dumbledore. "Huset er tomt bortsett fra Herr Lupin og familien Granger, siden det ikke er trygt for dem å bo i sitt eget hus for øyeblikket."

Harry nikket og følte at magen hans tok en ny salto av tanken på å se Hermione igjen etter det som hadde skjedd kvelden i forveien. Han hadde gått over streken der. Hva ville han gjøre hvis Hermione ikke ville være vennen hans lenger på grunn av det?

"Hvordan kommer vi oss dit?" spurte Harry. Han husket hvor kaldt det hadde vært sist sommer når han måtte fly dit til på Firebolten. Han hadde ikke lyst til å gjenta den turen med det første, særlig fordi han ikke hadde fått tilbake Firebolten enda.

"Jeg bruker Fawkes," svarte Dumbledore. "Men jeg vil tørre å påstå at du heller vil bruke den siste gaven Sirius kunne gi deg. Den venter på deg utenfor."

Harry nikket svakt.

"Når foretrekker du å dra?"

"Å," sa Harry, tankene hans et annet sted. Han renset stemmen. "Jeg antar at jeg kan dra om en time eller to. Jeg må bare … pakke først."

"Den er grei. Vær forsiktig med hvordan du bruker gaven," sa Dumbledore mykt og forsvant med et lite _popp. _

Harry satt i sofasetet en stund mens han tenkte over hele situasjonen. Så mye hadde skjedd på en gang.

Dursleyene, som hadde vært merkelig stille hele tiden, stirret fortsatt på flekken hvor Dumbledore hadde vært. Ingen av dem turte å røre seg i det hele tatt.

Harry gikk stille opp på rommet for å hente tryllestaven. Han følte seg spesielt spent siden det var nå han hadde muligheten å gjøre det han hadde drømt om så lenge. Han var lovlig. Han var selvstendig.

Han bestemte seg for at det første han skulle sjekke ut var gaven fra Sirius, men han stoppet når han kom frem til ytterdøra. Noe holdt han tilbake. _Den siste tingen…_

Harry ignorerte klumpen i halsen. Med lynene lukket åpnet Harry døren og gikk utenfor.

Han åpnet øynene sakte og gispet.

Der, rett foran han, stod den kuleste motorsykkelen han noen gang hadde sett!

Den var stor, i en vakker svart farge som reflekterte lyset. Den hadde en kraftig motor, og et bredt og langt sete som sikker var laget av skinn og så dødelig komfortabel ut. Harry visste ikke mye om motorsykler, men det var tydeligvis ikke noe alle kunne få råd til. Det som var rart var at sykkelen så kjent ut.

Harry flyttet de vide øynene sine fra setet og til styret. Det hang en lapp fra et av håndtakene. Han fjernet lappen og leste den med skjelvende hender. Den var fra Lupin:

'

_Harry,_

_Sirius ville ønsket at du skulle ha denne. Jeg håper du vil nyte den like mye som han gjorde og ta godt vare på den._

_Pass på deg selv,_

_Remus._

_-_

Harry tørket skinnet med håndbaken. _Jeg håper du vil nyte den like mye som han gjorde… _Harry kunne praktisk talt høre Lupin si det til han og han kunne lett se for seg Sirius med et ansikt full av glede og stolthet, mens han kjørte sykkelen så fort at den ble borte før man rakk å blunke; hans tøffe man av hår blafrende i vinden. Borte…

Harry så over sykkelen igjen og lengtet etter å prøve å kjøre den.

Men før det hadde han andre ting å gjøre.

-

-

Pakkingen hadde ikke tatt mye tid; Harry hadde ikke tatt seg bryet med å pakke ut mesteparten av skolesakene, så alt han trengte å gjøre var å pakke ned litt klær og et par bøker ned i kofferten. Harry hadde mye moro med å bruke en sveveformel på kofferten i stedet for å bære den ned trappene. Petunia, som hadde gjort den tabben ved å gå forbi trappa med et stort fat med frukt i det øyeblikket Harry var på vei ned med kofferten svevende foran, mistet fatet med et skrik. Frukten falt i gulvet og rullet i alle retninger, og fatet knuste.

Petunia var rasende. "DET DER ORDNER DU OPP I!" skrek hun, og viftet en beinete finger i Harrys retning, hånden hennes skjelvende.

Harry gliste og satte kofferten ned på gulvet. Så brukte han en enkel 'reparo' formel på fatet, og rett etterpå var den så god som ny.

Petunia gapte som en gullfisk, ute av stand til å si et eneste ord. Øynene hennes var så store at Harry var redd for at de kanskje ville hoppe ut av hodet hennes og lande på han.

Han klarte å la være å klukkle; det var faktisk nesten synd at han ikke kunne være der lenger, når han faktisk kunne gjøre magi og få den hevnen han hadde lengtet etter så lenge.

-

Harry måtte ikke dra med en gang, så han hadde masse tid til å vise Durseleyene akkurat hvor takknemlig han var for at de hadde 'passet på' han. De neste førti minuttene så brukte Harry magi så ofte han kunne, fra å få posten til å jage Dudley rundt i stua. Når Dudley prøvde å løpe ut ytterdøra så brukte Harry låseformelen som Hermione hadde lært han og lyste opp staven med en myk _lumos. _ Det var nok til at Dudley besvimte av skrekk.

Harry hadde allerede fryst onkelen og tanta hans, så de kunne ikke hjelpe sønnen deres mer enn Dudley kunne hjelpe seg selv.

Harry brukte til og med sveveformelen på seg selv, men det funket ikke så bra. Føttene hans, til tross for at de ikke rørte bakken, ville gli i alle retninger akkurat som han stod på en ekstrem glatt is.

Harry kunne fullt og helt forstå hvorfor Fred og George hadde likt å bruke magi så ofte. Han hadde ventet så lenge på dette og det føltes _fantastisk! _ Hvorfor hadde han i det helt tatt tenkt tanken av å bruke en av de Utilgivelige?

-

-

Etter en time var mye av moroa forsvunnet. Dursleyene gjorde ikke stort annet enn å besvime eller gjemme seg for han, så de var ikke noe morsomme. Det var synd å innrømme det, men Harry ville ha en utfordring. Han ristet hodet av seg selv og krympet kofferten så han kunne ha den i lomma. Han sjekket en gang til at han hadde med seg det han trengte (han hadde jo fått samlet litt av hvert i alle årene på Hogwarts) og gikk ut, enda en gang i under over synet av den ekstremt kule motorsykkelen. Det var bare et problem:

Dumbledore hadde glemt å gi Harry en nøkkel.

Flott. Nå hvordan i all verden skulle han kunne klare å kjøre den tingen?

Harry sukket og rørte sykkelen forsiktig med fingertuppene. Den skalv under hånda hans, som den inviterte Harry i å komme nærmere.

Harry følte plutselig en kribling i nakken som fortalte han at noen holdt øye med han. Harry snudde seg rundt og så ingen annen en Dudley spionere på han fra vinduet. Han så veldig sjalu ut, og det minte Harry om seg selv fra alle de gangene Dudley hadde fått noe nytt og fint og ikke han. Harry gliste ertende tilbake til Dudley, han klarte ikke å la være. Den feite grisen forsvant fort ut av synet.

Harry lo lavt og flyttet oppmerksomheten frem igjen. Han visste fortsatt ikke hva det var meningen at han skulle gjøre. Harry holdt nesten på å snu og gå inn i igjen, men på en eller annen måte var bare tanken av å få studert sykkelen litt til nok til at han ble stående.

Han rørte ved sykkelen flere ganger; ned fronten, over setet, over hjulene … hver gang så skalv sykkelen av innestengt kraft, og hver gang nøt Harry det.

Han lurte på hvordan det ville være å sitte i den, så han svingte det ene beinet over sykkelen og satte seg ned på setet. Sykkelen skalv igjen, mer denne gangen, og så uten advarsel skrudde motoren seg på. Ingenting kunne ha forberedt Harry på det, og han holdt nesten på å hoppe rett av igjen. _Hvor hadde Sirius fått den fra? Det kunne umulig være en Muggle-sykkel! Med mindre det var noe lignende den flygende bilen Arthur hadde? _Harry visste bare en ting, og det var at det kunne umulig være en normal sykkel.

Harry holdt akkurat på å prøve å finne gasspedalen eller noe lignende – et eller annet som ville få sykkelen til å gå fremover, da den plutselig begynte å trille nedover gata. Helt på egen hånd. Det var en deilig og mektig følelse, selv om det gikk ganske sakte. Hvor fort den kunne gå var derimot ikke det Harry tenkte mest på for øyeblikket. Han var mer bekymret over at han ikke visste hvordan han kunne stoppe den! Harry visste jo ikke hvorfor sykkelen hadde begynt å gå fremover i utgangspunktet!

Motorsykkelen stoppet.

Rart.

Harry begynte å føle seg dum nå. _Kunne bilen lese ønskene hans eller noe? Eller var han virkelig så dum som Snape ofte sa han var? _Sikkert det siste, tenkte Harry for seg selv, men det skadet ikke å prøve. Det var ikke sånn at han hadde noen bedre forslag.

"Eh, kan du gå fremover?" spurte Harry sykkelen forsiktig.

Den begynte å kjøre litt fortere enn det den hadde gjort tideligere.

"Kan du stoppe igjen også?" spurte Harry, forvirret men spent, og den stoppet. Nå var Harry sikker; den gjorde akkurat som han ba den om. Kult!

Harry ba motorsykkelen til å kjøre fremover igjen, enda fortere denne gangen, og igjen gjorde sykkelen som Harry ville. Han nøt følelsen sykkelen ga han; hvor kraftig den føltes under han, og hvordan den fulgte Harrys minste kommando … det fikk han til å føle seg mektig og fri.

-

Etter å ha kjørt på en nesten tom vei i en halvtime, så fant Harry ut at ikke bare kunne motorsykkelen gå fortere og saktere på kommando, den kunne også bli usynlig. Harry var også usynlig når den var det og Harry hadde alle planer om å forsette å ha det på den måten helt til en bil nesten kolliderte i han bakfra. Etter det fant Harry ut at det var tryggest å være synlig.

Harry fant også ut at å kjøre i en lett genser ikke var noe smart, for vinden var iskald og snart kunne han ikke føle fingrene sine engang, ettersom de var stive av vind og kulde.

Harry stoppet på en bensinstasjon og gikk bak bygningen så han kunne Transfigurere genseren til en svart jakke. Den var ikke veldig komfortabel og heller ikke stilig, men det var definitivt varmere.

Harry trakk på skuldrene og gikk foran bygningen igjen. Der la han merke til et par jenter som kom ut av kiosken. De blunket til han og begynte å knise. Harry rynket pannen og fant veien tilbake til motorsykkelen hvor han raskt klatret på.

Harry hadde blitt vant til den lette skjelvingen fra sykkelen nå, og uten å tenke seg om ba han bilen å gå forover.

Jentene stoppet å knise og så på han i stedet med munnene åpne. Harry lukket øynene i frustrasjon, han burde ha vært mer forsiktig. De ville garantert bli mistenksomme nå.

De ville ikke stoppe å stirre. Selv om Harry fikk mer og mer avstand mellom dem så kunne han ikke hjelpe for at han ønsket at sykkelen rett og slett kunne fly han av gårde. Vekk fra jentene, vekk fra verden. Han likte ikke at folk stirret uansett om de var Muggles eller ikke.

Sykkelen løftet seg plutselig opp fra bakken.

Først la ikke Harry merke til det engang for det var jo akkurat det han hadde ønsket, men så snart han la merke til det gispet han og var snar med å få motorsykkelen ned til bakken igjen. Han turte ikke se om jentene hadde lagt merke til det eller ikke, og prøvde heller å se ut som om ingenting hadde skjedd.

Heldigvis hadde de nok vært såpass langt unna at de ikke hadde lagt merke til det. Så snart Harry var sikker på at ingen så på ba han sykkelen om å bli usynlig og deretter lette fra bakken.

For en følelse det var! Det var fantastisk og kunne ikke bli sammenlignet med alt annet Harry hadde flydd på. Joda, Firebolten kom veldig nærme på grunn av farten, men han måtte innrømme at motorsykkelen var rask den også, og veldig, veldig komfortabel å sitte i.

Hvis en Muggle lurte på hva den merkelige motorlyden var og så opp, så la ikke Harry merke til det. For første gang den sommeren så tillot Harry seg selv å ha litt ren moro, og han tenkte ikke en eneste gang på Sirius død eller Spådommen.

-

-

Det tok Harry litt mer enn to timer å komme til Grimmauld Plass. Når han endelig kom frem krympet han motorsykkelen og tok den i lomma før han ringte på ringeklokka.

En mørkhåret kvinne med brune øyne som bare hadde noen få rynker rundt åpnet døra. Harry skjønte at hun måtte være moren til Hermione.  
"Hei, jeg er Harry," sa Harry høflig, og Fru Granger tok imot han med et vennelig smil.

"Bare kom inn," sa hun. "Vi har ventet på deg."

Harry gikk inn i gangen og trakk pusten skjelvende. Huset var akkurat som han hadde husket det; trist og mørkt, til tross for at det så litt renere ut enn da Harry hadde vært der sist. Harry var forsiktig med å unngå bildet til Sirius mamma og gikk inn i stua.

Han forventet nesten å se Sirius stå der ved siden av Lupin og familien Granger, og bare minnet av hvor mye Gudfaren hadde hatet det huset var nok til at Harry følte strøm av sinne og en klump danne seg i halsen.

Harry fortrengte et klynk da Lupin møtte Harrys blikk. Minnene var fortsatt for ferske, for mye å takle.

Han ønsket at han aldri hadde kommet tilbake.

"Hallo Harry," sa Lupin. "Hvordan føler du deg?"

"Hei," svarte Harry. Stemmen hans hørtes vrengt ut. "Jeg har det bra antar jeg."

Harry trakk på skuldrene og begynte sakte å gå bakover for å komme unna. Han ville ikke være der lenger; han ville gå til et stille sted hvor han kunne være alene.

Harry hadde akkurat kommet seg til bunnen av trappa da Lupin ropte etter han:

"Harry?"

Harry stoppet.

"Dette kommer ikke til å funke," sa Lupin, og Harry la merke til at han også så sliten og lei ut.

Harry visste ikke hva han kunne si så han sa ingenting.

"Du må vite at jeg ikke klandrer deg i det hele tatt," sa Lupin stille.

"Ja, vel," hvisken Harry, og da sinnet nok en gang fant en ny flamme inne i han styrket stemmen seg. "Det bør du. Det er min feil tross alt, og min feil alene."

"Nei," sa Lupin, litt stødigere. "Det var det absolutt ikke. Sirius tok valget om å bli med, og han _visste _hva konsekvensene kunne bli. Han gjorde det for de samme grunnene som deg."

Harry ble reddet av å svare da Hermione dukket opp. Hun så enda vakrere enn han husket; med håret bak ørene og en nakke som så bløt og stolt ut…

"Kan jeg snakke litt med deg, Harry?"

"Klart det," svarte Harry. Magen hans gjorde en salto av frykt. _For en feiging han var._

-

Da Harry fulgte etter Hermione opp til rommet hennes, la han merke til at Hermione virket like nervøs som det han var. Det var beroligende. Han tatt seg bryet med å lære seg Occlumency derimot, så kanskje … nei, han kunne ikke gjøre det mot henne uansett.

Vel oppe gikk de inn på et rom og Hermione lukket døra bak han. Harry så ned på gulvet igjen, usikker på om han burde starte å si noe.

"Så…" sa Hermione.

"Så…" sa Harry samtidig. De lo svakt. "Hvordan har du det?" Harry visste ikke om noen annen måte å starte samtalen på.

"Jeg har det helt fint," sa Hermione og bet seg selv i leppa. "Men Harry? Vi må prate sammen…"

"Om hva da?" spurte Harry forsiktig, men innerst inne visste han godt hva hun mente. Hermione rynket pannen.

"Om det som skjedde sist kveld," svarte hun og så på han med øyne som bønnfalte han om å si noe … hva som helst.

"Å ja," sa Harry. "Kysset?"

Hermione smilte og nikket, lettet for et øyeblikk for det alvorlige utrykket kom tilbake. "Ja, det. Vel, jeg lurte på om .. det, eh … betydde noe for deg?"

Det spørsmålet var ikke Harry forberedt på og han hadde ikke noe riktig svar. Hvis han sa nei, ville han garantert såre henne. Hvis han sa ja, så kunne noen andre gjøre mer enn å såre henne. Betydde det virkelig så mye for han? Han hadde tenkt mye på det selvfølgelig, men det betydde ikke at han faktisk hadde følelser for henne, gjorde det vel? Betydde det noe for _henne? _ Var hun lei seg for det?

"Betydde det noe for deg?" spurte Hermione igjen, nær tårer nå, men Harry kunne ikke se om det var fordi hun var sint eller lei seg.

"Eh, selvfølgelig gjorde det det," sa Harry, i en tone som han håpet passet.

"Å," sa Hermione, og så tankefull ut. "Jeg burde vel avvise Ron da … jeg mener, jeg hadde gjort det uansett, men–"

"Hva?" spurte Harry, han hadde mistet tråden i det hun sa igjen.

"Jeg avviser Ron."

"Å, men du burde ikke gjøre det for meg–" begynte Harry, men var avbrutt da Hermione tok armene rundt han i en tett klem. Han klemte henne forsiktig tilbake og følte seg litt utilpass.

Han følte hvordan håret hennes skilte han i nakken, men det luktet godt Harry følte en skjelving nedover ryggraden.

Etter en stund løsnet han litt på grepet. Øynene hennes møtte hans, og Harry ble fylt med en stor lengsel av å ha henne tett i armene hans mye lengre. Det var en kjent følelse selv om han var sikker på at han ikke hadde følt noe lignende før. Det var som at så lenge han hadde henne der så kunne han beskytte henne mot alt. Det var som hun ikke var ment til å være noe annet sted. Som om … hun var alt han trengte.

Å, det var skummelt! Og ikke var han forberedt på det heller.

En del av han ville løpe og gjemme seg under en seng eller noe, men trangen til å ha henne nærme vant lett. Harry løftet armen for å berøre skinnet hennes, så ned nakken. Han nøt hvor myk huden hennes var, akkurat slik som han hadde sett for seg den.

Hermione flyttet seg litt forover. Han kunne lett bare bøye seg litt ned før å kysse henne … han kunne føle pusten hennes mot leppene … Harry forstod ikke at det var nettopp det å kysse henne han var i ferd med å gjøre før han var så nærme at bare den minste bevegelse kunne få leppene deres til å møtes.

Å kjære, han hadde gått for langt igjen! Harry tok fort ansiktet unna og tok et skritt tilbake. Hermione, som hadde lukket øynene åpnet dem igjen, tydelig forvirret.

"Hva er i veien?" spurte hun og tok et skritt frem så hun kunne ta tak i han. Harry måtte ta enda et skritt tilbake for å unngå henne.

"Vi kan ikke … gjøre dette," sa Harry, og prøvde hardt å møte blikket hennes. Hun stirret tilbake på han mens hun bet seg i leppa.

"Det er en spådom," begynte Harry. Han visste at det ikke var en annen måte å forklare grunnene han hadde til å ikke kunne inngå et forhold med henne.

"Ja," sa Hermione nølende. "Den ble ødelagt."

"Sant … men den spådommen var bare et opptak. Den ekte ble gitt til professor Dumbledore, og … han fortalte meg hva den sa når jeg hadde kommet tilbake til Hogwarts etter å ha kjempet mot Bellatrix. Den sa ganske enkelt at jeg måtte dø i et forsøk på å drepe Voldemort."

Hermione hopet og ble likblek i løpet av noen få sekunder. "_HVA?"_

Harry nikket.

"Harry, er du _sikker?"_

"Ja, den sa at _'en må dø for den andres hånd, for ingen kan leve mens den andre overlever.'_

Hermiones øyner vidnet og Harry visste at hun tenkte fort. "Men … den sier ikke at du _må _dø, den sier at du _eller _Voldemort må dø."

"Ja, akkurat som jeg har noen sjanse mot han!" sa Harry sarkastisk.

"Men det må du jo ha, ellers ville ikke spådommen ha ordlagt seg på den måten."

"Den sa også at Voldemort ikke kunne drepe meg fordi jeg har krefter som han ikke har. Men–" sa Harry når han så at Hermione åpnet munnen for å kommentere. "–Det må være det at moren min døde for å beskytte meg. Men det har jeg jo ikke lenger, for Voldemort har blodet mitt og kan til og med røre meg nå. Du burde virkelig være sammen med Ron, Hermione. Han er en veldig flott fyr og det er tydelig at han liker deg veldig godt." Harry svelget med vanskeligheter. Det var ufattelig hardt å si.

Hermione presset leppene sammen, men sa ingenting.

"Jepp. Det er derfor han alltid gjør så mange dumme ting rundt deg."

Hermione sa ingenting til det heller og gikk bort til vinduet, ryggen hennes mot Harry. Harry satte seg ned på den eneste senga i rommet og stirret på hendene sine. De sa ingenting i flere minutter helt til Hermione, uten å snu seg rundt, spurte: "Men hvorfor kan ikke _vi _være mer enn venner? Spådommen sier jo ikke at du kan prøve å ha et normalt liv og leve litt–"

"Jo, det gjør den," avbrøt Harry. "Den sier at _'ingen kan leve mens den andre overlever.'"_

"Men da vil den spådommen være som en forbannelse!"

"Det er akkurat det den er," svarte Harry stille; stemmen hans bare så vidt over et hvisk da det gikk opp for han også.

-

Ja, der har dere det femte kapittelet på norsk. Jeg har ingen planer om å oversette alt sammen, det tar mer tid og jobb enn det jeg føler er verdt akkurat nå. Som regel er det mye morsommere å lage helt nye kapitler eller historier. Men å oversette litt til norsk av og til er bare gøy og da er det like greit å poste. Hovedpoenget er å tilby et alternativ til lesere som ikke bare vil lese på engelsk. På denne måten kan dere selv vurdere om det er verdt å forsette å lese på den originale versjonen eller ikke. For historien har dere jo.

Ellers håper jeg dere er fornøyd. Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar, det er alltid gøy å få og er veldig oppmuntrende. Det viser også om det er noe særlig interesse for en norsk oversettelse eller ikke.


End file.
